


С птичьего полёта

by Serpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-17
Updated: 2004-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Однажды вечером на шестом курсе Гарри подбирает около замка тяжело раненную птицу. А Дамблдор дожидается Северуса Снейпа с рискованного задания.





	С птичьего полёта

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Serpen (до 2012 г. - Serpensortia)  
> Бета: Eide  
> Disclaimer: моя - только любовь  
> Размещение: нет.

Холодно.

Ноябрьское ночное небо, на котором северный ветер разодрал облака и обнажил луну, кажется совсем бездонным. Созвездия, невообразимо далекие, помаргивают в пустоте колючими искорками. Но в н **о** чи, подобные этой, мне чудится - стоит протянуть руку, и возьмёшь на ладонь любое из звёздных ожерелий.

Голубая Полярная звезда слегка расплывается, когда я фокусирую на ней взгляд, и вокруг неё появляется радужный ореол. Я смаргиваю выступившие от пронизывающих порывов ветра слёзы и запахиваюсь в мантию, стараясь не стучать зубами.

Я ищу совершенно конкретную искорку, пытаясь произвести необходимые вычисления, как нас учил Флоренц. И пока я её не найду, я не позволю холоду прогнать меня в замок.

Я скольжу взглядом по очертаниям плеяд, пытаясь дышать мелкими неглубокими вдохами, чтобы дыхание не так обжигало лёгкие.

Наконец мои усилия увенчиваются успехом: яркая белая звезда в западной части небосклона притягивает мои уставшие глаза и, кажется, приветствует меня.

"Здравствуй, Сириус", - шепчу я, не отрывая от нее взгляда.

Почти безголовый Ник сказал мне в ночь выпускного бала на пятом курсе, что крёстный пойдёт дальше. Я тогда не понял, что именно гриффиндорский призрак имел в виду. Мне подсказала Луна.

И летом, которое прошло против ожиданий тихо, я по карте звездного неба нашел Созвездие Гончих Псов - потому что Бродяга, наверное, направился бы в первую очередь туда. Сириус был слишком неугомонным, чтобы просто раствориться в просторах вселенной. К тому же он знал, что я догадаюсь о его местонахождении, - такими рассуждениями я утешал себя.

Когда после нескольких ночей на крыше я наконец убедился, что расчёты верны и звёздное скопление, потихоньку меняющее в течение лета своё положение на небе - действительно Псы, на душе у меня впервые, не помню уж, за сколько времени, полегчало. Я снова уверился в том, что не один.

Даже днём, когда звёзды скрыты покрывалом солнечных лучей, я чувствую, что Сириус рядом. Временами я, кажется, слышу его подбадривающий, а то и подначивающий голос.

А в ясные ночи выбираюсь на улицу и подолгу беседую с ним, забывая о времени. Рон опасается, что я тронулся от горя, Гермиона тайком почитывает медицинские справочники - но я знаю, что совершенно нормален. Не может же человек, в самом деле, не иметь никакой опоры. У меня это - мысли о Сириусе, у Рона - о семье…

Разве не логично?

И никакие разумные доводы не могут удержать меня в постели, когда мне позарез захочется пообщаться с Сириусом. Мне плевать на постоянную угрозу жизни, плевать на Вольдеморта и его верную братию Пожирателей.

Волков бояться… пережил же я лето. Причем относительно спокойно. Спокойно относительно Дурслей, разумеется. Тетя Петунья будто разума лишилась - при каждом постороннем шорохе хваталась за Дадли с таким видом, словно в гостиной сию секунду материализуются дементоры или сам Тёмный Лорд. И смотрела на меня при этом так, словно я всему причиной.

Спасибо хоть молчала. Дядю Вернона за это благодарить не приходится. Нельзя не заметить, что общение с Люпином и Грюмом возле Хогвартс-Экспресса вынудило его изрядно умерить пыл, но он всё равно не упускал случая задеть меня при малейшей возможности.

Так что я, как всегда, искренне порадовался возвращению в Хогвартс. Да, здесь война сразу стала гораздо реальнее и ближе, чем на Тисовой улице, но это всё-таки - мой дом, где я нужен, где меня ждут. Здесь нет неприятных сюрпризов, а если есть, их знаешь, от кого ждать.

Снейп и Малфой.

Правда, первого я уже недели две не видел, а второй изрядно присмирел. Он всё ждёт изо дня в день освобождения отца из Азкабана.

Только обещанным переходом дементоров под начало Тёмного Лорда пока что-то не пахнет, так что Люциус по-прежнему в самой что ни на есть надёжной камере. И ждёт суда. Не помогли даже многочисленные взятки и "деловые знакомства".

А куда подевался Снейп, я, честно говоря, сильно не интересовался. Всем ученикам в первых числах сентября было сделано заявление о том, что профессор Снейп ставит один имеющий необычайное значение эксперимент с зельями. В связи с этим он приблизительно раз в два месяца будет брать отпуск для того, чтобы полностью посвящать себя научной работе вне Хогвартса.

"Хорошо бы, он себя при этом укокошил", - пробормотал в ответ на речь Дамблдора Рон.

Гриффиндор, Когтевран и Хаффлпаф продемонстрировали кипучую радость от того, что часов по Зельеделию станет меньше.

Слизерин промолчал.

А я однажды шёпотом спросил у Дамблдора, где на самом деле находится Снейп? Поскольку в его опыты, равно как и в честную игру, верю с большим трудом.

Но зельевар у директора на доверии, поэтому на мой вскользь заданный вопрос Дамблдор так же вскользь ответил, что профессор отсутствует "по важной, но, увы, секретной причине. Ты же понимаешь, Гарри, это тайна".

Была охота эту причину уточнять.

Нет их обоих на моём горизонте, ну и ладно. Я не соскучился.

В конце концов я чувствую, что лицо занемело от холода, а губы отказываются слушаться.

Со вздохом я завершаю одностороннюю беседу с Сириусом, обещая прийти в следующую ясную ночь. Потом поворачиваюсь, чтобы идти в замок. Нужно ещё не попасться по пути ни одному из патрулирующих этажи преподавателей. В связи с тревожной обстановкой старостам это больше не поручается. А плащ-невидимку с меня всякий раз срывает ветер, и он лежит себе под матрасом в моей кровати. Вещи ветшают, даже волшебные, я начал бояться разорвать тонкую ткань.

Когда я делаю шаг под своды замка, рядом со мной в снег с размаху падает, судорожно трепеща крыльями, большая птица. Она бьётся, силясь приподняться, и сердито метёт крыльями, поднимая снежинки, но попытки безуспешны. Я подхожу ближе. Это ворон, совершенно чёрный, и перья на его груди слиплись от крови.

Я несколько секунд стою рядом с ним, страшась сделаться жертвой стального клюва и двухдюймовых когтей, а потом спохватываюсь. В конце концов, любое создание, попавшее в беду, заслуживает помощи. Может, он как раз и рухнул рядом со мной, потому что разглядел на искрящемся снегу. Ждёт помощи.

"Птицы-то ведь Вольдеморту пока не служат?"

Я решительно приближаюсь - на меня косит чёрный, блестящий в лунном свете глаз - и беру пернатого хищника на руки. Он судорожно дышит. Наверное, владей птица человеческой речью, она закричала бы от боли: мои ладони согревает тёплая, незапёкшаяся кровь. Нужно торопиться, пока не поздно спасать. Отбросив идею о мадам Помфри, которой ночью, без Дамблдора, не добудиться, я почти бегом заскакиваю в замок и устремляюсь к Гриффиндорской башне.

******************

Ворон оттянул мне все руки и намочил кровью мантию. Её слишком много натекло, думаю я. Но тут же гоню эту мысль: нельзя сейчас отчаяться, тогда он точно умрёт.

Как я ухитрился разминуться с хаффлпафским патрулём, самому непонятно: по-моему, моё сбитое дыхание за милю слышно было.

Хорошо, что мадам Стебль и профессор Флитвик сегодня ночью отсыпаются - у каждого преподавателя есть одна такая ночь раз в две недели. Остальные были, видимо, на других ярусах, а хаффлпафские дозорные хлопали ушами… или обменивались поцелуями. Правильно Дамблдор сомневается в эффективности патрулирования коридоров влюблёнными.

Но я ему об этом не скажу.

Всё-таки старшекурсником быть гораздо выгоднее, чем первоклашкой. Наша нынешняя спальня находится на предпоследнем этаже башни, и хотя она по-прежнему делится на нескольких жильцов, в ней каким-то образом не одно, а шесть помещений. Очень удобно, а малыши об этом и не подозревают.

Я просачиваюсь через приоткрытую общую дверь. В комнате темно, но здесь и не нужен свет: я одними губами произношу пароль, и передо мной возникает еще один дверной проём. Я толкаю плечом эту вторую дверь и прохожу в *свою* комнату. Она действительно отдельная - не знаю, как Дамблдор ужал трёхмерное пространство, но здесь даже окно собственное, не говоря о столе, шкафе и постели.

В льющемся из окна звёздном полусвете я кладу ворона на полированную столешницу и осторожно выпрастываю из-под него руки. Первое, что он пытается сделать - развернуть крылья и подняться. После усилия, дрожью отзывающегося в бессильных крыльях, птица валится обратно. Я почти жду, что сейчас услышу стон, но, естественно, в комнате стоит тишина.

Секунду я гляжу на принесенного *раненого* - мне не приходит на ум другого слова - а затем решительно накладываю заклятие неподвижности. Когда он бьётся, к кровоточению раны добавляется риск повредить сломанными грудными костями лёгкие.

Теперь необходимо достать медикаменты, причём незамедлительно, потому что иначе до утра моя находка не дотянет. Очистив заклинанием руки и мантию, я решительно извлекаю из-под матраса плащ-невидимку и отправляюсь на кухню.

Мне нужен Добби.

******************

\- Чем Добби может помочь, Гарри Поттер, сэр? - заспанные выпуклые глаза забавно моргают на меня из-под дюжины гермиониных шапок. Добби выскочил, как чёртик из табакерки, как только я вошёл на тёмную громадную кухню, и теперь морщит лоб в ожидании распоряжений.

\- Добби, - говорю я без предисловий, - мне нужны лекарства… Много лекарств для того, чтобы обработать и по возможности подлечить рану, нанесенную огнестрельным… ну, маггловским оружием. И обязательно нужно крове _творное_ зелье.

\- Добби понял, сэр, - совсем тихо звучит голосок домового эльфа. - Ранен кто-то в Хогвартсе? - бедные малыши, и они живут в постоянном ожидании войны, ран и смертей.

\- Птица, Добби. Большая птица, - отвечаю я торопливо, каждая минута на счету. - Мне это нужно немедленно.

\- Добби сейчас доставит Гарри Поттеру из госпиталя всё необходимое, - кивает он. - Прямо в вашу комнату.

Я торопливо возвращаюсь назад гулкими каменными галереями. Сейчас, в плаще-невидимке, можно не опасаться патрулей. Но я боюсь, что ворон мог уже истечь кровью и умереть. А я не сообразил сказать Добби принести мне крово _останавливающих_ зелий.

******************

Но оказалось, эльф сам догадался. Когда я вхожу в комнату, на покрывале моей кровати лежит множество запечатанных пузырьков, среди которых сразу бросаются в глаза антисептики, обезболивающее и кровоостанавливающее.

Ай да Добби, думаю я, усмехаясь. А мы считали его простачком. Сколько, интересно, раненых он видел на своём веку в доме Малфоев?

Хотя вообще-то нет. Не интересно. И вряд ли всем им оказывалась медицинская помощь.

Эти раздумья картинками мелькают в голове и исчезают, когда я кидаюсь к распластанному на столе птичьему телу. В первую секунду мне кажется, что я опоздал и ворон мёртв. Но потом замечаю слабое, почти незаметное дрожание антрацитово-чёрных перьев на горле и перевожу дух.

Теперь надо лечить.

Я осторожно переворачиваю птицу на спину и накладываю ещё одно обездвиживающее заклятье, соединяя его с обезболивающим, а затем начинаю ощупывать хрупкие рёбра. Если повреждены внутренности, мне не справиться. Но если даже и стоило бы попробовать добудиться мадам Помфри, следующей моей отлучки ворон не переживёт. Ладно. Буду сам.

… К величайшему моему облегчению, сломанные кости не повредили ни одно из лёгких и не зацепили жизненно важных органов. Пуля - откуда бы она ни была выпущена - переломала грудину, задела несколько крупных кровеносных сосудов и прошла навылет возле предплечья.

Стреляли по улетающей мишени, думаю я на удивление спокойно, проверяя внутренние повреждения.

Хорошо, что МакГонагалл всегда требовала от нас безукоризненного знания скелета и размещения основных групп мышц у тех существ, с которыми мы проводили опыты на уроках Трансфигурации.

Осторожно вынимаю часть одного из ребер, раздробленную в острые невосстановимые осколки: н-да, похоже, без костероста не обойтись.

Связки правого крыла разорваны, а кость, наверное, треснула или сломана. Я только теперь замечаю, что крыло совсем не закрывается.

Хорошо, что в начале учебного года нам прочитали курс первой помощи. В преддверии войны он оказался крайне востребованной дисциплиной. Поэтому я автоматически произношу останавливающее кровь заклинание, а затем провожу палочкой вдоль перьев, бормоча очищающее.

Заклинания усовершенствованы так, чтобы действовать в совокупности с зельями той же направленности. В очищающем, например, есть теперь антисептический элемент.

А в висках продолжают постукивать мысли - чёткие, хладнокровные, словно за действиями моих рук следит внимательный посторонний наблюдатель.

Откуда же он прилетел? На одном крыле даже сильнейшая птица не протянет больше километра. Значит, откуда-то в окрестностях Хогвартса. Но никогда до сих пор у нас не было случаев или историй подобного вандализма.

Сухожилия нужно сращивать; я поворачиваюсь к Добби, чтобы попросить иголку и шёлковую нитку, но вижу, что он уже протягивает мне её.

Я знаю, как срастить - и даже как вырастить - кости. Но понятия не имею о том, как заживлять ткани. Поэтому прибегаю к тому способу, каким однажды зашивал на лодыжке глубокую рваную ссадину, оставленную Злыднем.

Я калю иголку в каминном пламени и начинаю бережно соединять мышечные ткани.

Кажется, прошла жизнь с тех пор, как я спускался в кухню, и вечность - с того момента, когда ворон грянулся в сугроб около входа в Хогвартс. В глаза течёт пот, но мне некогда провести рукой по лбу: после того, как я наложил швы, потребовалось не одно и не два заклинания для сращивания венозных сосудов, а потом ещё обездвиживающее, потому что боль, видимо, пробивалась через поставленный защитный барьер.

Ворон начинал биться на столе, и швы могли разойтись.

Наконец приходит время зелий, необходимых для того, чтобы усилить и продлить действие заклинаний. Я ожидал, что их придётся насильственно вливать в птичье горло, и уже прикидывал поручить Добби разжатие клюва, но раненый словно понял, чего от него хотят. Ни разу мне не доводилось наблюдать такого спокойного приёма лекарств даже у человеческих больных.

После того, как последняя мерная склянка пустеет, я наконец получаю возможность впервые за ночь свободно вздохнуть.

Я поворачиваюсь к эльфу и встречаю серьёзный взгляд круглых глаз. Я киваю в ответ на немой вопрос и хрипло говорю, нарушив долгую тишину:

\- Спасибо, Добби. Ты можешь отправляться отдыхать. Приходи ко мне утром, хорошо?

Он склоняет голову в ответ и растворяется в воздухе.

Мне сдаётся, что за окнами должен вовсю заниматься рассвет - столько времени я простоял над письменным столом, превратившимся в операционный. Глаза слезятся от ярко горящих светильников, в ушах звенит от усталости, но за окном по-прежнему глухая осенняя ночь.

Я бросаю взгляд на маггловский будильник - три часа с четвертью.

Когда я собирался в замок, замёрзнув на ветру, никак не могло быть больше полуночи. Значит, я спасал эту несчастную птицу часа три. Зато могу гордиться результатами - сейчас угроза жизни явно осталась позади. Можно ложиться спать, а утром проверить, как усваивается кроветворное и антибиотики.

И только тогда придёт время для безвредного, но отнимающего у больного много сил (я помню это по себе) заклятия, сращивающего кости. Я не рискую использовать его сейчас: птица слишком обессилена. Я сделаю это утром, когда буду собираться на занятия.

Осторожно, стараясь не потревожить крылья, я проверяю сердцебиение, приложив ладонь к тёплому левому боку. Хорошо, что пуля угодила в правую половину тела, иначе, наверное, не только я - Дамблдор, и тот вряд ли что-нибудь сделал бы.

Я не решаюсь переворачивать его. До утра долежит и на спине - это даже правильнее, кости не сместятся.

Укладывайся спать, Поттер.

Но вместо того, чтобы последовать собственному здравому смыслу, я почему-то беру в руки "Тысяча одну уловку Квиддича" и усаживаюсь в кресло возле камина. Меня совершенно не клонит спать, и спустя каждые полчаса я поднимаюсь и подхожу к столу проверить самочувствие ворона.

Только в шесть утра ко мне приходит неодолимый сон.

******************

Я вскакиваю в половине восьмого и в первую минуту не могу понять, что именно меня разбудило.

Мой взгляд падает на стол: неужели?.. Но нет, ворон мелко и ровно дышит, я вижу, как подрагивает выпуклая грудная клетка.

И тут меня вновь робко, но настойчиво тянут за руку.

Я опускаю глаза и вижу Добби, глядящего на меня совершенно не заспанными глазами. Я тоже не ощущаю бессонной ночи, но это пока - на первой паре истории Магии, после горячего завтрака, спать захочется невозможно. Хорошо, что эльф разбудил, иначе проспал бы.

Я бросаю взгляд на часы. Гм… Нет, похоже, завтрак отменяется. Сегодня есть забота поважнее.

\- Добби, - распоряжаюсь я, - принеси с кухни кусок мяса, только сырого, и пожалуйста, поскорее. - Хорошо, что на обед предполагается жаркое, а не запеканка.

Добби исчезает, а я подхожу к своему пациенту.

С первого взгляда видно, что ему лучше. Глаза уже не подёрнуты мутной плёнкой, и голова слегка поднимается мне навстречу. Я облегчённо вздыхаю. Не предполагал становиться колдомедиком, но можно считать, начало карьере положено.

Я отхожу к несмятой постели и нахожу оставленный для утреннего приёма пузырек с костеростом. Это совершенная мерзость на вкус, и я боюсь, ворон откажется его пить - всё-таки вчера при приёме зелий он был слишком слаб, чтобы толком сопротивляться. Но я обязан заставить его принять лекарство.

"Эх, вот Хагрид бы меня понял", - мелькает в голове неожиданно забавная мысль. Почему я, в самом деле, так дрожу над этой птицей? Отдать в медпункт или тому же Хагриду - и все дела.

Но я почему-то не могу этого допустить.

Ворон следит за моими действиями осмысленным и совсем человеческим взглядом. Он по-прежнему лежит на спине, в том же положении, в каком я оставил его ночью, и не пытается перевернуться, только осторожно сжимает и разжимает когтистые лапы.

Когти у него страшноватые - такими при желании можно заполевать не только зайца, но и маленького ягнёнка. Однако при моём приближении он затихает и спокойно раскрывает клюв, словно понимая, что от него требуется.

Я осторожно начинаю вливать под язык костерост, и ворон время от времени с трудом сглатывает.

За окончанием этого занятия нас и застаёт возникающий около стола Добби. В его руках блюдо, на котором лежит большой пласт говядины, и мисочка с водой.

\- Добби принёс птице еду, Гарри Поттер, сэр, - произносит он дрожащим голосом, косясь на моего больного. Да, есть от чего смутиться - таких крупных воронов мне, по-моему, и видеть не доводилось. Он размером с небольшого орла.

…Когда-то в детстве мне попалась на глаза книжка, которую Дадли не сумел прочитать и смеху ради попытался поджечь.

Хорошо, что в силу природной глупости он делал это, держа том закрытым. Поэтому обгорел только край, и тётя Петунья, чтобы Дадлик не испачкал "этой грязью" белую рубашечку, отправила книгу прямиком в мусорную корзину.

Я подобрал её.

Это была маггловская сказка - о вражде людей и гордого вороньего племени, гнездившегося высоко в горах. Их предводитель носил на голове корону, знал человеческий язык и мог при желании трансфигурироваться в человека, чтобы вести переговоры. Кажется, он был отрицательным персонажем, и в конце погиб.

А мне в память врезался, почему-то, как трагический и страдающий герой. И благородство ему было не чуждо.

Я долго хранил книжку у себя в комнате, пока тётя Петунья не нашла её и не выбросила, не сказав мне ни слова. Я ей тоже ничего не сказал и не плакал ночью, хотя Дадли нарочно подкрадывался послушать - слышно было, как стонали под его весом половицы.

В Хогвартсе я припомнил эту сказку, когда профессор МакГонагалл однажды сказала, что некоторые вороны действительно способны понимать человеческую речь, а самые умные - даже говорить. Недаром символом Когтеврана является именно ворон. Основательница факультета Кандида Когтевран понимала и говорила на вороньем языке так же, как Салазар Слизерин общался со змеями.

И сейчас, когда я тереблю мясо, пытаясь разделить его на как можно меньшие кусочки и ленточки, и осторожно вкладываю в тускло блестящий клюв птицы, я снова вдруг вспоминаю эту историю.

Кто знает, может, сказка имела под собой реальную основу. Надо будет посмотреть, нет ли среди анимагов прошлого и настоящего таких, которые перекидывались бы в воронов.

Поэтому я и не мог бросить его вчера и сбыть с рук теперь, доходит до меня внезапно.

Эта птица умна как человек, а возможно, даже умнее. Она понимает всё происходящее, может быть, оценивает его. И мой долг - помочь ей, а не перекладывать ответственность на более опытных или менее занятых.

Ведь, в конце концов, именно я его подобрал.

Скоро тонкие чёрные веки ворона утомленно опускаются, до середины прикрывая глаза. Я заглядываю в них, пытаясь увидеть радужку, но не могу различить, где начинается она и где кончается зрачок.

Я выпрямляюсь и произношу заклинание, сращивающее кости и усиливающее действие костероста. Потом ставлю рядом миску с водой - чтобы ворон мог пить. Теперь ему уже можно двигаться.

На часах без четверти девять; я поспешно собираю сумку, чтобы идти на занятия.

Наша комната - или, вернее, то, что принято считать нашей комнатой, но лично мне больше напоминает шестикомнатную маггловскую квартиру - конечно, давно опустела: общая дверь хлопала около восьми часов все пять раз.

Сейчас Рон пристанет ко мне с вопросами, почему я пропустил завтрак.

И я ему не отвечу.

Я вообще никому не скажу о своём новом… приобретении.

Не знаю, почему.

Может, потому, что это первое что-то настолько *моё*.

Если не считать Букли и метлы, конечно, но метла - игрушка; Букля с приходом старости делается всё угрюмее и уже неохотно принимает попытки приласкать её.

А ворон живой и нуждается в моей помощи больше, чем кто угодно другой.

Я сам его выхожу. Я - и Добби, которому я поручаю сидеть около птицы весь день в роли сиделки и следить, чтобы она не пыталась вставать или, упаси Мерлин, пробовать крылья.

Отдав этот наказ, я торопливо выхожу в новый учебный день.

******************

Я опаздываю.

Когда я боком проскальзываю в кабинет профессора Биннса, он уже бубнит очередную неразборчивую лекцию. Кажется, что-то о том, как в древности протекали людские войны с драконами.

Рон спит, уткнувшись головой в скрещенные на столе руки, и только не храпит. Похоже, от вопросов по поводу своего вечернего отсутствия в комнате и утреннего на завтраке я благополучно избавлен.

Зато Гермиона буравит меня решительным взглядом. Как ей удаётся испепелять меня взором и успевать записывать? Мне на занятиях у Биннса и просто писать, не отвлекаясь, никогда не удавалось.

Гермиона смотрит на меня, не отводя обведенных тёмными кругами глаз, до тех пор, пока я, спешно выдернув из сумки тетрадь и перо, уже не могу её игнорировать.

Но я всё равно на неё не смотрю.

\- Гарри! - шипит она.

Я вздыхаю и поднимаю голову.

\- Доброе утро, Гермиона.

-Где, чёрт возьми, ты был со вчерашнего вечера? - А я порадовался, что Рон спит. Он просто делегировал ей свои полномочия допросчика. - Ты не был на завтраке, - бормочет она возмущенно, и Биннс в недоумении поднимает голову от своего нескончаемого конспекта.

Гермиона притихает, зато с силой хватает меня за руку, требуя ответа.

Ну, это уже слишком. Я рывком выдергиваю руку.

\- Гермиона, я гулял вчера вечером и крепко спал сегодня утром. Довольна? - мой шёпот звучит зло, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы он звучал иначе. Они мои лучшие друзья, и мне стыдно, что я их отталкиваю. Я слышал однажды, как Рон говорил Гермионе, что я изменился. Она отнесла это на счёт моего разрыва с Чу. Как если бы там было, что рвать.

Нет. Я изменился не поэтому; просто надоело двадцать четыре часа в сутки быть Надеждой этого мира, с которой сдувают пылинки и обращаются так бережно, словно я вот-вот могу рехнуться. И Рон с Гермионой иногда становятся похожи на Церберов - причём с одинаковой манерой поведения.

Я угрюмо вздыхаю. Правильно, теперь Гермиона обиделась.

Она сидит, не поворачивая головы в мою сторону, до конца пары, а затем, толкнув Рона локтем в бок, чтобы разбудить, поспешно выходит. Лицо у неё застывшее и почти такое, какое было на первом курсе, когда Рон обозвал её ночным кошмаром.

Придётся извиниться.

В последнее время она часто на меня сердится.

После Травологии в расписании стоят Зелья, с начала этого года закончившиеся для многих счастливых шестикурсников. Я в их число не вошёл.

И зачем было выражать желание стать аурором? Стоило выбрать дрессировку троллей - и прощай, Снейп, думаю я каждый раз, спускаясь в подземелья.

Но сегодня Зелий нет; уже четвертую неделю подряд их заменяет Трансфигурация, и за преподавательским столом восседает сухопарая МакГонагалл.

Мы рассаживаемся по местам, и снова оказываемся плечом к плечу с Гермионой, сидящей между мной и Роном. Шестилетняя привычка, ничего не поделаешь.

Пользуясь возможностью сделать шаг к примирению, я трогаю её за рукав. Она поворачивается с непонятным выражением в глазах:

-Что?

-Гермиона, - спрашиваю я, - ты не знаешь… кто-нибудь из анимагов недавнего прошлого или настоящего мог оборачиваться в ворона?

В её лице что-то замыкается, а голос звучит раздражённо:

\- Гарри, если тебя обуяла такая тяга к знаниям, спроси у МакГонагалл или загляни в библиотеку. Я не энциклопедия. - И после долгой паузы, когда я уже понял, что она не ответит, произносит:- Нет. Таких случаев за последние четыреста лет не было. Это не слишком распространенная трансформа.

Я киваю и начинаю торопливо перелистывать учебник, чувствуя на себе взгляд МакГонагалл.

На её уроках я вообще-то стараюсь предельно сосредоточиваться, помня о том, что именно МакГонагалл защищала меня перед Амбридж и поручилась за то, что я достоин и способен стать аурором.

Но сегодня все мысли против моей воли устремляются в Гриффиндорскую башню, к птице, лежащей на письменном столе.

Когда замковый колокол бьёт двенадцать и студенты устремляются на обед, я встречаюсь в коридоре с Дамблдором - вернее, чуть не врезаюсь в него с разгону. Но директор как будто не замечает этого; у него вид человека, всецело занятого собственными думами. Его глаза смотрят в одну точку, а между бровями залегла небольшая, но глубокая складка.

Он рассеянно кивает в ответ на моё приветствие и шествует дальше по коридору. Зато во время обеда я неожиданно чувствую на себе его цепкий, совсем не отсутствующий взгляд. Что за день такой сегодня, что все на меня смотрят? Вроде бы Дамблдору уж точно незачем.

Когда я выхожу из Главного зала, меня останавливает оклик - как всегда негромкий, но отчетливо слышимый сквозь голоса остальных присутствующих.

\- Гарри, - произносит директор, - зайди ко мне.

Я пожимаю плечами и направляюсь к его кабинету. Дожидаюсь, когда откроется дверь, и по крутящейся лестнице поднимаюсь наверх. Раз дверь открылась, значит, Дамблдор уже здесь.

Я вхожу, ощущая смутное беспокойство.

Он указывает мне на стул. Я так же молча благодарю и остаюсь на ногах. Тогда директор со вздохом повторяет приглашение вслух, и отказываться становится неудобно.

Я опускаюсь на стул.

\- Гарри, - начинает глава школы словно бы через силу, - ты выходил вчера вечером из замка?

Его слова действуют на меня, как ведро холодной воды. Будь это кто угодно, кроме директора, я бы с возмущением отказался. Друзья не могли выдать меня, а в тенях, ложащихся от стен замка, я абсолютно невидим по ночам.

Я знаю, я проверял.

Дамблдор стоит и молча ожидает моего ответа. Я могу, но не имею права врать ему. Он беспокоится о моей безопасности, может быть, больше всех, и только ему известны *все* возможные последствия моего безрассудного поведения.

Но если он знал… почему не схватил меня раньше? Потому что понимал, как хочется мне хоть время от времени чувствовать себя нормальным человеком и не думать о результатах?

В конце концов, я ведь выходил не каждую ночь.

"Ага, только в ясные,- язвительно добавляет внутренний голос, - чтобы тебя было лучше видно".

И даже Дамблдор вряд ли проявит *такую* терпимость.

\- Да, сэр, - отвечаю я, слыша собственный голос со стороны.

Будь что будет. Я не хочу выкручиваться.

Директор поджимает губы, словно обдумывает формулировку следующей фразы. А затем выдаёт такое…

-Тогда, Гарри… Не встретился ли ты вчера с профессором Снейпом?

Я утрачиваю дар речи. Мне в буквальном смысле слова *нечего* сказать, и я только тупо качаю головой.

Не встретился ли я со Снейпом.

У замка.

Как если бы я *его* ходил встречать. Кто из нас сошёл с ума?

Хорошо хотя бы то, что директора, по-видимому, мало интересует, зачем я вообще-то покидал школу.

\- Но, сэр, - наконец выжимаю я из себя, - я не мог с ним встретиться. Вы же сами говорили, что профессор выполняет поручение вне Хогвартса. Разве он уже вернулся?

-Нет, Гарри, - отзывается Дамблдор; в его половинчатых очках отражается свет камина, когда он отворачивается к огню. - Профессор Снейп должен был вернуться два дня назад. Каждый день его отсутствия отнимает у меня надежду вновь увидеть его среди нас. Когда вчера я заметил тебя гуляющим поздно вечером около замка, я на миг допустил, что…

У меня пересыхает в горле.

\- Сэр, - говорю я тихо, - вы же не хотите сказать, что…

Дамблдор поворачивается ко мне, и я вижу, какой он седой и старый. И голос его звучит ровно, но глухо, как сквозь вату:

\- Да, Гарри. Профессор Снейп занимается разведывательной деятельностью для Ордена Феникса. И на сей раз я опасаюсь, что он мог погибнуть.

******************

Остаток дня я провожу бестолково и скомканно. В голове, перебивая остальные соображения, вертятся, сменяя друг друга, две мысли.

Как себя чувствует ворон, к которому я хотел и не смог из-за разговора с Дамблдором подняться на большой перемене. И то, что сообщил мне директор - что Снейп, возможно, мёртв.

И уроков Зельеделия больше не будет.

Ещё вчера это вызвало бы у меня хмурую радость.

Сегодня я чувствую горечь.

Да, я винил его в смерти Сириуса. И думал, что он может вновь переметнуться к Вольдеморту. Даже странно, почему Дамблдор так уверен, что его отсутствию причиной смерть, а не предательство.

Но я понимаю, что никогда не хотел ему смерти по-настоящему. До такой степени, чтобы применить Crucio.

С минувшего лета мою ненависть к нему есть с чем сравнивать.

Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Кузина крёстного. Его убийца.

Если существует справедливость, она доживёт до того момента, когда я встречусь с ней.

А у Снейпа нет никого, кто захотел бы лично за него отомстить. Но если он действительно погиб на одном из своих шпионских заданий, я занесу его имя в свой список потерь - список долгов, который мне предстоит однажды предъявить Вольдеморту и потребовать сатисфакции.

У меня на роду написано стать убийцей или быть убитым.

И если не считать моих вылазок за стены, можно сказать, что знание этого факта изменило меня - я выбрал первое и стал учиться старательнее, чем когда-либо за предыдущие пять лет.

Я предпочту расчесться с ним любой ценой, чем гордо пасть в неравной схватке, зная, что зло пожрёт мир. И может быть, Снейп тоже это предпочёл. И потерпел неудачу.

А если он появится на днях и вновь начнёт делать из меня бездарность своими гадкими замечаниями, я просто выброшу из головы эти рассуждения.

Коротко кивнув Рону и Гермионе, после звонка с последней пары (дополнительные часы по Трансфигурации, МакГонагалл похвалила мои успехи), я бросаюсь к лестнице в Гриффиндорскую башню.

Вслед мне доносится удивлённый голос Рона:

\- Эй, там что, мёдом намазано?

Извини, дружище, думаю я, но не сбавляю шага. Поэтому не слышу, что отвечает ему Гермиона.

******************

В факультетской гостиной людно и шумно; конечно, это оживление нельзя сравнить с тем, что царило во время обучения братьев Уизли, но галдящие младшекурсники всё равно, по-моему, способны своей болтовнёй через полчаса вызвать мигрень. Как это я раньше умудрялся заниматься здесь целыми вечерами? Быстро махнув рукой Симусу, я делаю попытку проскользнуть незамеченным.

\- Гарри! - великолепно, это Колин Криви. Только его не хватало. Настроение у меня паршивое, поэтому я предпочитаю не заметить обращения и стремительно прохожу к лестнице в спальни. К моему удовлетворению, следом никто не идёт. Я произношу пароль, чтобы получить доступ в общее пространство комнаты.

Здесь никого нет.

Прикрыв глаза от облегчения, я добавляю личный пароль: "Гребень дракона", и оказавшись в своей комнате, запираю дверь на случай возможных посетителей.

Когда я заканчиваю, Добби соскакивает с подлокотника кресла и начинает тараторить, отчитываясь за время, проведённое около птицы. Странно, но сегодня меня не раздражает, как обычно, его манера таращить глаза и трясти головой, когда я смотрю ему в лицо.

Сегодня присутствие Добби меня почему-то успокаивает. Может, потому, что я видел, как хладнокровно он ассистирует на операции, с которой никогда до этой ночи не сталкивался.

Да и вид ворона, поднявшегося на лапы и попытавшегося развести крылья при моём приближении, тоже производит жизнеутверждающее впечатление. Хорошо, что он начал меня опасаться. Значит, приходит в себя. Когда он подчинялся и был совсем покорным, я страшился за *его* самочувствие. Теперь можно начинать опасаться за *своё* - вид у птички оч-чень серьёзный. И когти тоже.

Я подхожу к столу и не торопясь подношу к ворону ладонь. Птица раздражённо косит на меня блестящим глазом, но клюнуть не пытается.

Вместо этого она издаёт сердитый клёкот.

\- Завтра, - говорю я ему спокойно, - завтра я тебя выпущу. Только убежусь, что у тебя все кости срослись.

Ворон вздыхает и опускает крылья. Да, завтра ему уже можно будет покинуть комнату. Я открою окно, и он улетит. И никогда не будет меня навещать.

Я в два шага дохожу до кровати и с размаху падаю на неё. Поскольку выспаться на истории Магии не удалось, я высплюсь сейчас. Имею право.

\- Добби, - говорю я уже сонным голосом, - ты покараулишь его ещё?

\- Да, сэр, - отвечает голосок эльфа. Я проваливаюсь в сон, и перед глазами появляется какая-то картинка, когда на дверь обрушивается серия сотрясающих ударов. И голос лучшего друга Рональда Уизли требует:

\- Гарри, открой. Я знаю, что ты дома.

******************

Я тоскливо поднимаюсь; дотаскиваю себя до двери и, сняв бесполезные ограждающие заклинания, распахиваю её.

За проведенное вместе время я должен был бы уже привыкнуть к тому, как краснеют рыжие, но вид красного до корней волос Рона до сих пор представляется мне комичным. Выспаться-то, похоже, всё равно сегодня не получится. Хорошо, что завтра, по крайней мере, пятница.

Я вздыхаю и упираюсь взглядом в стену. В последнее время это стало самым верным способом сохранять самоконтроль, выслушивая бесконечные тирады по поводу моего вопиющего поведения.

"Гарри, хочешь ты или нет, мы твои друзья и желаем тебе добра". И порой я ловлю себя на мысли, что сомневаюсь, хочу ли.

Я не смотрю на него.

\- Гарри, - начинает Рон, слегка запыхавшись, - надо поговорить.

\- Правда? - осведомляюсь я, - о чём? Снова о том, как я изменился? Или о том, как опасно гулять вечером около замка? Я ведь уже сто раз говорил, что на башне Астрономии меня ветром собьёт, а внизу не так холодно…

Моя речь монотонна и выучена нами обоими наизусть, так что я не удивляюсь, что Рон не слушает. Он не слушает, а я не гляжу на него. Замечательное распределение обязанностей.

Меня прерывает какой-то странный звук. Я смотрю на Рона и вижу, как он широко распахнутыми глазами таращится на ворона. А ворон таращится на Уизли.

Замечательно. Сохранил всё в тайне.

\- Гарри, - выдыхает Рон ошарашенно, - кто это?

\- Птица, - не приходит мне в голову ничего умнее.

-Я сам вижу, что не бурундук, - хмыкает он. Потом смотрит на меня, пару раз собирается что-то произнести, но в последний момент глотает слова. - Гарри, - говорит Рон наконец, поглядывая на чёрный силуэт на столе, - мы не могли бы выйти ненадолго?

Теперь недоумеваю я:

\- Зачем?

\- Я не могу разговаривать... при нём, - он показывает на ворона. - Гарри, где ты вообще его взял?

\- Подобрал раненого, - сообщаю я ровным голосом, - принёс к себе, подлечил. Скоро он окрепнет, и я его выпущу.

\- А когда… ну… ты его нашёл?

\- Вчера. А что?

\- И ночевал в одной комнате… с этим существом? - возмущённо фыркает он.

Что-то стало с запасом прочности у моего терпения. Я с трудом сохраняю дружелюбное выражение лица, когда отвечаю:

\- Да, Рон, естественно, я спал в своей постели. - Спал я в кресле, но я об этом умолчу. - Может, объяснишь, что тебя так озадачило?

\- Но, Гарри, - заикаясь, произносит он, - а если это шпион… Сам-Знаешь-Кого?

\- Рон, послушай, - я устал, Рон. Пожалуйста, не слушай меня. - Знаешь, как называется болезнь, когда повсюду мерещатся враги? Паранойя. И мне сдается, вы с Гермионой читаете справочники не на ту букву. Вам нужно искать не у *меня* шизофрению, а у *себя*… вот как раз паранойю.

Лицо Рона из медно-красного становится тёмно-свекольным, и я вижу, как он сжимает кулаки. Но я не позволю себе драться с ним. Хотя бы потому, что у Дадли никогда не было палочки, и кулаки Рона не идут с его кулаками ни в какое сравнение. А с палочкой я драться и вовсе не стану. Ведь он всё-таки, черт всё побери, мой лучший друг.

\- Ладно, Поттер, - говорит Рон хрипло, и мне режет уши первое за время нашего знакомства обращение по фамилии. - Поговорили. Захочешь что-нибудь ещё сказать - приходи. Только имей в виду - я сменил пароль.

Дверь моей комнаты захлопывается. Я снова, не поленившись, накладываю ограждающие чары - пускай ломятся, без моего разрешения, по крайней мере, никто не войдёт.

Я подхожу к птице и ставлю перед ней оставшееся от утра мясо, а опустевшую мисочку наполняю свежей водой.

После этого я легко провожу ладонью по широкой птичьей спине. Перья уже начали лосниться. Хорошо бы завтра он дождался меня и не попытался улететь.

Я добираюсь до постели, последним усилием расправляю её - спать, значит, спать - и, кивнув Добби, слившемуся с креслом так, что Рон его не заметил, утыкаюсь лицом в подушку.

Мысль о Роне исторгает у меня тяжелый вздох. Нужно будет помириться.

Почему моё самое искреннее возмущение всегда идёт рука об руку с виной?

******************

Я просыпаюсь от восхитительного запаха кофе и вижу на тумбочке около кровати чашку с дымящейся коричневой жидкостью. Впервые в жизни меня посещает мысль, что иметь собственного домового эльфа вовсе недурно. Но Гермионе я об этом не скажу.

Мысль о ней напоминает о ссоре с Роном. За один день я поругался с обоими друзьями. Что со мной происходит?

\- Гарри Поттер, сэр, вставайте, - выводит меня из пессимистичных размышлений обращение Добби. - Вы опять опоздаете!

-Угу, - откликаюсь я и начинаю одеваться, прихлебывая из чашки. - Да, спасибо, Добби. Кофе замечательный.

Хитрющая эльфийская физиономия расцветает от удовольствия.

Я успел повторить вчерашний наказ надзирать за птицей - "Да не бойся его, он тебя не укусит!" - когда в комнату через дымоход с размаху влетает Хедвиг. Я издаю радостное восклицание, однако сова на него никак не реагирует. Несколько секунд она яростно взирает на отвечающего ей не менее ласковым взором ворона, а затем разворачивается и уносится обратно в дымоход.

Я всегда подозревал, что она не потерпит около себя других птиц. Теперь убедился.

Ну вот. Теперь я в ссоре еще и с Хедвиг.

Всё из-за тебя, хочу я сказать и уже поворачиваюсь к своему больному, но не произношу ни слова. В том, как птица сверлит меня взглядом, есть что-то смущающее и тревожное. Этот взгляд вызывает неясную ассоциацию, которая пропадает, не успев оформиться в мысль. Но целый день меня не покидает смутное чувство беспокойства.

И только вечером, всё же помирившись, хоть и не без труда, с Роном, и потерпев неудачу с Гермионой и Хедвиг, я наконец ловлю и формулирую повод этого беспокойства.

Я вынужден прислониться к стене башни и прикусить ладонь, чтобы сдержать приступ сухого смеха, в котором есть что-то от истерики.

Пять минут спустя я врываюсь в свою комнату, не замечая опешившего Добби, наставляю на ворона палочку и чётко произношу:

\- Animagum restituo!

******************

Честно говоря, я предпочёл бы ошибиться. Но сложив в голове тревоги Дамблдора, тяжелую рану ворона, с которой он умудрился всё же долететь сюда, а главное, взгляд пришедшей в себя птицы, воззрившейся на меня с утра пораньше, я понял, что должен проверить идею, как бы абсурдна она ни была.

Если я заблуждаюсь, от такого заклинания с вороном ничего не произойдёт. В буквальном смысле: он останется таким, как был.

Не остался.

Я нашариваю спиной дверь и прислоняюсь к ней, наблюдая, как профессор Зельеделия Снейп оправляет складки мантии и устремляет на меня тяжелый взор.

М-да, это его визитная карточка.

А затем он начинает говорить. Поскольку я знаю, что вряд ли его слова будут изъявлениями признательности, я предпочёл бы, чтобы он ушёл молча.

Разумеется, это желание, написанное у меня на лице, Снейп игнорирует.

\- Мистер Поттер, - начинает он вкрадчиво, и мне на секунду кажется, что я всё-таки сошёл с ума: эти интонации не могут звучать здесь, в *этой* комнате, - я просто изумлен, каким именно образом вам удается иметь настолько высокие баллы по Трансфигурации. С моей точки зрения, ваш уровень владения этим предметом равняется тому, который вы демонстрируете на *моих* уроках.

Как, хотелось бы мне знать, вы отличали от прочих бездомных шавок ту, которая была вашим крёстным?

Меня выводит из себя упоминание о Сириусе. Да, я видел Омут памяти, я знаю, что Бродяга не был пай-мальчиком и у Снейпа были с ним счёты… Но он же умер, в конце концов! А о мёртвых…

Я плотно стискиваю челюсти. В виде ворона Снейп нравился мне гораздо больше.

\- Не отличить птицу от анимага, Поттер, - продолжает зельевар ядовито, - на что вы будете после этого годны как аурор? Ваш приятель Уизли, и тот проявил б **о** льшую осмотрительность.

\- Вероятно, сэр, - отвечаю я неожиданно под стать его сарказму, - то же самое *я* должен сказать о вашем уровне владения анимагией. Вы, кажется, не сумели превратиться обратно? Так что можете поблагодарить меня и мою палочку и уйти. - Я забылся и переступил границу. Я это знаю.

Снейп немеет от гнева. Несколько секунд он смотрит на меня, шевеля губами, а затем произносит холодно:

\- Вам не приходило в голову, Поттер, что ранение может сказаться на магических способностях? Я не мог вернуться в нормальное состояние, поскольку мне мешала полученная рана.

Передо мной молнией вспыхивает воспоминание: отблески камина, падающие на стены, Добби, протягивающий мне иглу с шелковой ниткой, и птица, бессильно распростершаяся на столе… Стал бы я спасать ворона, зная, кто это?

Да, отвечает внутренний голос без раздумий. Стал бы - потому что не хочу ему смерти.

Не знаю, помнит ли Снейп, как я вытаскивал из него осколки рёберной кости и сшивал мышцы крыла. Во всяком случае, по его виду не скажешь. Он отрывается от стола и делает несколько шагов по направлению к двери, несомненно, не горя желанием оставаться со мной в одном помещении. Наверное, это можно засчитать за благодарность.

Я отхожу в сторону, освобождая ему дорогу.

Он проходит мимо меня, с каждым шагом всё больше бледнея, нашаривает дверную ручку. Ему ещё удаётся потянуть дверь - и Снейп в обмороке валится на мои подставленные руки.

Я не могу удержаться и хмыкаю. Надо бы остановиться, но меня уже второй раз за эти четверть часа разбирает смех. Мне самому не нравится, как он звучит, и я не могу понять, над чем смеюсь.

Я отношу этого невозможного человека на кровать и смотрю ему в лицо. Оно измождённое, усталое и спокойное. Мне не хочется использовать Enerveit, чтобы он вновь обрушил на меня свои оскорбления. Вместо этого я лью на пальцы настойку мяты и начинаю осторожно растирать полупрозрачные виски. Мне почему-то казалось, они должны быть жирными. Они сухие и тонкие, как бумага.

Потом я распахиваю окно, за которым сгущаются сумерки. И в комнату врывается порыв зимнего ветра.

Пусть сам приходит в себя. В конце концов, я ведь хотел, чтобы ворон пробыл у меня подольше.

Я чувствую на губах невесёлую улыбку.

******************

Когда полчаса спустя Снейп уходит, явно не желая задерживаться на лишнюю секунду, я сижу за столом спиной к нему и делаю уроки. О том, что я снова один, говорит только щелчок захлопнувшейся двери.

Я передергиваю плечами. Это оттого, что северным ветром выстудило комнату; нужно встать и зажечь камин.

Но я не делаю этого. Добби растворился, как только птица обернулась Снейпом - подобно большей части студентов, он смертельно боится зельевара. А ворона нет, и меня заставляет усмехаться мысль, что Снейп "отобрал" его у меня.

Мне не одиноко. У меня никогда не было тяги к содержанию домашних животных - тетю Петунью удар бы хватил, притащи я какого-нибудь щенка.

Мне просто зябко, и лень обернуться к камину и сказать Incendio.

Лучше я лягу спать. Если неделю ложиться спать в нормальное время, я избавлюсь от вечного недосыпа.

Подушка слабо пахнет мятой. Я переворачиваю ее, и полчаса спустя засыпаю.

******************

Утро начинается с "приятной" новости: в расписании стоит сдвоенное Зельеделие. Дамблдор сияет, а я мрачно думаю, доедая пудинг, неужели нельзя было хоть пару суток подержать его на постельном режиме? Он, между прочим, после раны ещё не восстановился. Лечился бы.

А не студентов терроризировал.

Весь день я взвинчен. И хотя ни за что себе в этом не признаюсь, жду двух последних пар.

Но если я рассчитывал получить какое-либо подтверждение тому, что Снейп помнит вчерашнее, моим надеждам не суждено сбыться. Снейп вообще меня игнорирует. Вчистую. И это, похоже, новинка не только для меня - взгляд Малфоя проходит все стадии от непонимания до возмущения.

А я отчего-то замечаю, что Снейп скованно владеет правой рукой, бережёт её от резких движений.

В минуту, когда звенит звонок с занятия, прошедшего для меня небывало мирно, Снейп требует:

\- Поттер, останьтесь.

Я бы дорого дал, чтобы поглядеть на лицо Малфоя. Но он уже почти у выхода, и я вижу только спину.

С тяжелым вздохом я подхожу к преподавательскому столу.

Он дожидается, пока кабинет покинет последний студент, а затем впивается в меня глазами. Если я отвечу ему, я не выйду отсюда живым. Я вновь вздыхаю и терпеливо жду. Если меня и научило чему общение со Снейпом, так это терпению.

\- Должен ли я довести до вашего сведения, мистер Поттер, что вы обязаны держать в секрете всё случившееся? - вопрошает он наконец свистящим полушёпотом, - или вы уже успели поделиться забавной новостью с друзьями?

\- Сэр, - отвечаю я с достоинством, - я прекрасно понимаю, что должен сохранить тайну, хотя бы потому, что вчера вы не сняли с меня ни одного балла. Даже если я расскажу я об этом факте, боюсь, не найдётся легковерных, чтоб купиться на подобную небылицу.

Между нами повисает тишина, и я рискую взглянуть профессору в лицо. Оно ничего не выражает, но в молчании не ощущается прежнего напряжения. Я чувствую внезапное смущение и торопливо покидаю кабинет.

******************

И всё же что-то разладилось между мной, Роном и Гермионой, хоть я и не хочу думать об этом. Я гоню эти мысли, а Рон словно нарочно привлекает к ним внимание.

\- Разве это важно, Гарри? - бросает он неделю спустя в ответ на какое-то моё замечание, касающееся домашней работы. - Тебе это не должно быть интересно. Займись лучше уходом за магическими существами - пригодится, когда жутких птиц выхаживать будешь _…_

И я отказываюсь признавать перед собой, что меня задели эти слова. Потому что мне некого обучать говорить.

Моя комната пуста. До появления этой птицы и её последующего исчезновения я никогда не видел, что она пустая.

У всей этой истории есть только один плюс: Снейп вообще перестал меня замечать. Он в упор не видит меня на своих уроках. Он проходит мимо по хогвартским коридорам, и когда его мантия иной раз задевает меня развевающимися полами, я вспоминаю, какая она шелковистая наощупь.

Он больше не награждает меня язвительными замечаниями и даже ставит через раз удовлетворительные оценки по Высшим зельям, заставляя Малфоя сереть от бешенства. В остальном я для него, видимо, просто не существую.

Это ведь *радует* меня, не так ли?

******************

Спустя полтора месяца, в самом конце семестра, когда студенты начинают предвкушать зимние каникулы и отъезд по домам, мы идём в подземелья после большой перемены. Хотя Снейп и смягчился по отношению ко мне, в глазах всех остальных я просто стал на общий уровень. На этом уровне Снейпа боятся, но не ненавидят. И его занятия по-прежнему каторга.

За столом, на котором нет обычного набора ингредиентов для зелья, показательно приготовленного самим Снейпом, сидит едва видимый над столешницей профессор Флитвик.

С нашим появлением он вспрыгивает на сиденье и тонким голосом приветствует класс.

\- Сегодня, молодые люди, вы займётесь повторением чар Структурирования памяти, которые мы с вами изучали на прошлом уроке, - начинает он.

Оживленные студенты с готовностью извлекают перья и свитки. Ликование, носящееся в воздухе, можно пощупать руками. Поэтому мой голос звучит резким диссонансом и оживлённому гомону сокурсников, и возбуждённому тону Чароведа.

\- Простите, профессор Флитвик, - громко осведомляюсь я, - а где профессор Снейп?

Наступает мгновенная тишина. Похожее безмолвие уже сопровождало однажды мой вопрос, заданный в сходной ситуации. Когда я спрашивал у Снейпа, пришедшего на ЗОТС, где профессор Люпин. Но тогда меня поддержали, если не словами, так хоть взглядами.

Сейчас на меня смотрят так, словно я у всех на глазах лишился рассудка. Ах да, он же "ставит научный эксперимент"…

Наконец Флитвик откашливается и бодро произносит:

\- Займитесь, пожалуйста, работой, молодой человек. Вас это не должно волновать. Могу сказать лишь, что профессор Зельеделия уехал в важную и очень срочную командировку. Когда он вернётся, занятия возобновятся. А теперь переключите своё внимание на чары.

Чары Структурирования памяти помогут вам правильно уложить и удержать в голове сколь угодно большой объём сведений. Умея воспользоваться этими чарами, вы не окажетесь в трудном положении, когда нужно освежить информацию, а под рукой нет книги…

Голос Флитвика удаляется, я сжимаю пылающие виски ладонями. Он ответил мне, совсем как Снейп в своё время - с той разницей, что сейчас мне ясны недомолвки.

\- Срочная командировка, как же, - шепчет Рон рядом со мной, - представляю себе эту командировку…

Я тоже *представляю*. И сильнее стискиваю пальцы.

Гермиона сидит тихо, как мышка, и не обращает внимания на происходящее. Похоже, её нотации кончились насовсем. Я не хочу испытывать по этому поводу облегчение.

Когда звенит звонок, я одним из первых выбегаю из класса. Хорошо, что до следующей пары еще полчаса - МакГонагалл предупредила, что задержится. Я иду к кабинету Дамблдора, не зная, что предпринять, если горгулья не пустит меня наверх без пароля; а она и не пустит.

Но, к счастью, Дамблдор сам идёт мне навстречу. Вероятно, у меня слишком дикий взгляд, потому что директор останавливает меня:

\- Гарри? Что-нибудь случилось?

И я бросаю ему в лицо почти беззвучно, но яростно:

\- Случилось, сэр. Не можете ли вы сказать мне, где сейчас профессор Снейп?

******************

Дамблдор меняется в лице - слегка, но достаточно, чтобы я заметил, и сжимает моё плечо. Я встречаю его взгляд, не мигая. Секунду спустя директор вздыхает:

\- Что ж, Гарри, может быть, пройдём в мой кабинет? У тебя есть ещё занятия?

\- Нет, - отвечаю я, не задумываясь, как объясню МакГонагалл своё отсутствие на Трансфигурации. Я просто отбрасываю эту мысль. Обдумаю, когда она станет актуальной. Если разговор не может быть даже начат, по обыкновению директора, в коридоре, он определённо заслуживает прогула пары.

Мы поднимаемся по вращающейся лестнице. Дверь распахивается от тихо произнесённого слова. На сей раз он не торопится предложить мне сесть. Да и вряд ли я сел бы - сквозь тело пробегает нервная дрожь. Пройдясь по кабинету туда-сюда, Дамблдор поворачивается ко мне - лицо уже приняло обычное безмятежное выражение, но глаза светятся из-под лохматых бровей, не отрываясь от моего лица.

\- Ну, Гарри, - начинает он ровно, - могу ли я уточнить причину твоего вопроса?

У меня перехватывает дыхание - сам не знаю, почему; я чувствую только злость. Причина?

\- Сэр, последняя "командировка" едва не стоила профессору Снейпу жизни, - отвечаю я, стараясь дышать через нос, - но он, не оправившись до конца от ранения, вышел на работу и в течение двух месяцев чуть ли не ежедневно вёл занятия. В связи с опасностью его отлучек я решил уточнить, сэр, где именно профессор Снейп может находиться и существует ли риск для его жизни. - Договорив последние слова почти по слогам, я нервно сглатываю и облизываю губы. Я уже забыл, когда настолько сердился, и с удивлением отмечаю, что говорю абсолютно спокойно, не испытывая затруднений с выбором слов.

Но едва ли директор заметил мои успехи в полемике. Он выглядит совершенно изумлённым, и уставился на меня так, словно я сказал что-то, доселе ему неизвестное. Когда он произносит следующую фразу, я его в общем понимаю.

\- Северус был тяжело ранен? - вопрошает Дамблдор собственную бороду, - но он ничего об этом не говорил… С чего ты это взял, Гарри? - вспоминает он о моём присутствии.

Я отвечаю, понимая, что начав, недоговаривать глупо:

\- С того, что я спас ему жизнь.

Второй раз за сегодняшний день мои слова сопровождает тягостное молчание. Дамблдор углядел на рукаве моей мантии чернильное пятно, и теперь изучает с такой тщательностью, словно собирается вывести с ткани силой взгляда. Я почти вздрагиваю, когда он в конце концов разрывает тишину.

\- Ты спас ему жизнь… Где? Когда?

\- За двое суток до его официального возвращения, - припоминаю я точно. - Я как раз выходил из замка в тот вечер, вы ещё спросили меня, сэр, не встретил ли я профессора около Хогвартса.

\- Значит, я был прав, - уточняет Дамблдор с оттенком грусти, - не думал, что ты способен солгать, Гарри…

\- Извините, сэр, - прерываю я его; мне совсем не улыбается быть уличенным в том, чего не делал, - я не мог сказать, что видел профессора, потому что не знал, что это он.

Зрачки Дамблдора втыкаются в мои. И вопрос звучит, словно он предполагает, какой услышит ответ:

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

\- То, что Снейп…

\- Профессор…

\- *Профессор* Снейп был в тот вечер раненным чёрным вороном.

Дамблдор вскидывает брови и пробегает по мне глазами.

\- И ты… ничего не хочешь выяснить, Гарри?

\- Я ведь уже спросил, сэр, - крайне вежливо говорю я. Не то чтобы я действительно рассчитывал получить ответ, но…

\- Да, ты прав, - признаёт Дамблдор после минутного молчания. - После того, как ты выходил птицу, оказавшуюся волшебником, ты в некотором роде обрёл право знать, что с этим волшебником происходит. - И он неожиданно фыркает:

\- Бедный Северус - сначала Джеймс Поттер, теперь его сын, и каждому из вас он обязан жизнью! Я так понимаю, рана была тяжелая?

-Ворон потерял много крови, - сообщаю я сдержанно, - и пуля повредила крыло. Он добрался практически на одном. Можно считать это чудом.

-Да, пожалуй, это действительно чудо, мой мальчик. Только такими и бывают настоящие чудеса - незаметными постороннему глазу.

-Сэр, - вмешиваюсь я, перебивая поток его красноречия. Я знаю по опыту, чем это заканчивается. Оказываешься на пороге кабинета с тающими в голове туманными объяснениями, с той стороны аккуратно притворённой двери. - Сэр, я не понимаю, почему оружие было маггловским? И может ли такая ситуация повториться?

-Гарри, - печально откликается директор, - к сожалению, Вольдеморту служат не только маги. На его стороне немало обычных людей - кого-то он привлёк силой, кого-то богатством. Конечно, они были весьма рады примкнуть к демонстрируемой силе. Магия для них - именно сила, могущественная и неподвластная.

Не удивлюсь, если Вольдеморт уже создал собственный религиозный культ. Люди любят идти за сильными, Гарри - а он годами оттачивал искусство покорения людских сердец.

Разумеется, магглы были вооружены - заклятия для них недоступны, а вот разного рода убойная техника - вполне.

\- Но разве Сне… профессор Снейп был не на сборе Пожирателей смерти? - растерянно спрашиваю я. - Что *там* делать магглам? И если он был в птичьей форме - зачем стрелять в *птицу*?

\- Гарри. Твоя интуиция делает тебе честь, - знаю я эту песню. Как можно было бы не догадаться, куда Снейп исчезает с такой настойчивой периодичностью? - Профессор Снейп действительно присутствовал на собрании Пожирателей смерти. Там теперь бывают и магглы, наделённые полномочиями предводителей людских групп. В птицу стреляли именно магглы, потому что им был дан такой приказ. А приказ был отдан потому, что Вольдеморт опасается шпионов. Разве ты ещё не понял, что Северуса давно раскрыли, и он присутствует на созывах, не обнаруживая своего присутствия?

Ой. Вот теперь я удивлён. Я искренне считал, что он сумел как-то реабилитироваться в глазах прежних соратников, и Дамблдор волнуется за него скорее для очистки совести. А так, получается, он в каждый рейд уходит, как в последний?

Видимо, это понимание легко читается по моему лицу, потому что Дамблдор кивает:

\- Именно, Гарри. Профессор Снейп смертельно рискует всякий раз, когда выполняет очередное задание Ордена Феникса. Поскольку его роль как шпиона-Пожирателя давно исчерпала себя, мы санкционировали обучение анимагии. Северус весь прошлый год брал уроки у профессора МакГонагалл, которые продолжались, несмотря на - ммм…- не вполне благоприятные условия.

Я хмыкаю при напоминании об Амбридж. Да уж, её управление школой запомнилось надолго.

"Мы санкционировали"… Я смотрю на невозмутимое лицо, слегка светящееся собственным бледным светом, не зависящим от яркости каминного пламени. Конечно, инициатором идеи был сам директор - иначе Снейп и МакГонагалл вряд ли нашли бы в себе силы, чтобы одной учить, а другому учиться. Даже во имя общего дела.

\- Присядь, Гарри, - предлагает директор. И я машинально падаю в услужливо придвинувшееся кресло.

-Так Северус стал анимагом, - продолжает Дамблдор, расхаживая у меня за спиной, - незарегистрированным, разумеется. И теперь он наши глаза и уши в стане врага. Надеюсь, этот выстрел не означает, что наш план провалился. Замечательно, что он научился превращаться в крылатое существо именно такого цвета - это даёт возможность смотреть, так сказать, с птичьего полёта. И оставаться бесшумным, а в тени и ночью практически невидимым.

\- Только если ночь не лунная, - хмуро говорю я. - Что произойдёт, если его заметят? Я так понимаю, в прошлый раз именно это и случилось.

\- Да, надо полагать. Правда, Северус не упомянул о том, что пострадал - иначе ему, разумеется, был бы немедленно оформлен больничный. Он просто сказал, что его задержала в пути непогода, а вне пределов Хогвартса нельзя было рискнуть даже на мгновение превратиться в человека, чтобы аппарировать.

\- И вы этому поверили?

Директор скользит по мне водянисто-голубыми глазами:

\- Почему я должен был усомниться? Профессор Снейп никогда не обманывал меня, Гарри.

\- Извините, сэр, - вздыхаю я, - вы прояснили для меня очень важные вопросы, но так и не сказали, где профессор Снейп находится сейчас. И почему я имею право это знать.

\- Потому что между спасшим и спасённым устанавливается тесная связь даже в маггловском мире. - Дамблдор выглядит слегка озадаченным. - Не могу сказать, что она имеет чётко выраженный магический характер, но я понимаю причины твоей тревоги. Ты спас птицу - и не хочешь, чтобы она рисковала собой опять. Но, Гарри, тебе ведь никогда не нравился профессор Снейп.

\- Мне он и не нравится, - отвечаю я быстрее, чем хотелось бы. - Я только спросил, не опасаетесь ли вы за него, как в прошлый раз.

И чуть ли не впервые за время, что я знаю этого человека, я добиваюсь ответа на заданный вопрос. Конечно, Дамблдор был откровенен со мной в начале лета, но тогда его вынудили к этому обстоятельства, а не просьба. Теперь он отвечает - медленно цедя слова; но они прочно застревают в моей памяти и продолжают звучать даже тогда, когда я, попрощавшись, иду бесконечными переходами в Гриффиндорское крыло. Даже тогда, когда я задёргиваю полог кровати, отсекая падающий из окна свет молодой луны. Сегодня замечательная ночь, чтобы отыскивать Сириус в Созвездии Гончих псов и разговаривать с крёстным. Я не делал этого несколько недель.

Я не знаю, почему. Я знаю, почему.

Возвращаться после односторонних бесед стало совсем тоскливо. Как будто существует кто-то, кто развеял бы моё одиночество. Раньше после ночных прогулок оно отступало, а теперь берёт за горло.

И в ясную ночь так трудно подобраться невидимым.

"Он на очередной двухнедельной явке Пожирателей смерти. Там по традиции будут обсуждаться планы на будущий год. Ордену Феникса необходима эта информация. Он должен вернуться в новогоднюю ночь перед рассветом, прилетев на площадку башни Астрономии."

******************

Пять дней спустя я стою на перроне около Хогвартс-экспресса и усердно улыбаюсь переминающимся с ноги на ногу друзьям - Рону, Гермионе, Джинни, Невиллу; их здесь целая толпа, и они едут в Нору встречать Новый год. Молли звала всех, кого пригласят её дети, в гости после Рождества, а мне пришло письмо от Артура Уизли с официальным приглашением. Но я остаюсь здесь.

У меня совсем испортился характер, и я не хочу нарушать праздничную атмосферу в доме, где ко мне относятся с неизменной благожелательностью. Нет настроения пререкаться с Гермионой, ловить бросаемые исподтишка взоры Джинни и ожидать, не задаст ли кто-нибудь из старших Уизли вопроса о моём самочувствии.

О том, как сложно стало в последние недели находить общий язык с Роном, я стараюсь просто не думать.

\- Гарри! - Невилл. С ним одним мне до сих пор легко разговаривать, и я улыбаюсь ему искреннее, чем остальным. - Может быть, всё-таки поедешь с нами?

Нет, Невилл, хочу сказать я, у меня нет желания прятаться под крыло Молли и знать, что Дамблдору каждый вечер отправляют доклад о моём душевном состоянии. Лучше я побуду здесь с теми немногими, кто проводит праздники в замке, посижу за столом, за которым по обычаю не будет деления на преподавателей и студентов, может быть, выйду посмотреть фейерверк. И лягу спать перед рассветом, когда на небе побледнеют звёзды и мороз станет особенно сильным. Мне почему-то думается, это будет ясная ночь.

Но я ничего не произношу, только качаю головой и торопливо отворачиваюсь.

-Пока, Гарри, - невозмутимо произносит Гермиона, целуя меня в щёку. Но глаза, которые бегло всматриваются в моё лицо, выдают её. Она опечалена.

Я принимаю её тон:

\- До скорого, Гермиона. Приятных праздников.

Рон суёт мне руку, затем выдёргивает, словно боится обжечься, и скрывается в вагоне вслед за ней. Они обижены на меня. Я понимаю, что у них есть к этому повод, но не представляю, что могу сделать. Я давно наблюдаю за нашими разговорами словно со стороны, и чувствую, что из них пропала откровенность. Я не виню в этом других - но и себя винить устал. Поэтому я долго машу вслед поезду, исчезающему вдали, и когда в небе тает последний паровозный дымок, с тяжёлым сердцем возвращаюсь в Хогвартс.

Может быть, мне стоило превозмочь себя и поехать.

Однако когда я вступаю под своды замка, нерешительность покидает меня. Здесь так красиво, что невольно проникаешься предчувствием праздника, сбрасываешь груз тягостных мыслей. Профессор Флитвик, как обычно, левитирует блестящие игрушки, Хагрид всё ещё притаскивает из Запретного леса пахнущие хвоёй елки, устанавливая их по периметру Большого Зала дожидаться очереди быть украшенными. Профессор Стебль, проходя мимо, приветливо кивает мне, и я, глядя ей вслед, вижу, как она включается в разговор с профессором МакГонагалл и Дамблдором. Весь преподавательский состав планирует отмечать Новый год здесь, так же, как Рождество. Никто не уехал, никто не пропустил ни одной праздничной трапезы.

Или почти никто.

Переливающаяся лента серпантина опускается, извиваясь, мне на плечо, и я осторожно снимаю её, поднимаясь по лестнице. Завтра будет сумасшедший день и не менее сумасшедшая ночь - директор, как показывает практика, не даст отсидеться в тишине. И то, что никто не будет коситься на меня, вспоминая о том, что наш мир на грани катастрофы - словно я индикатор опасности - заставляет меня улыбнуться.

Как-то мне в руки попался забавный маггловский гороскоп. Согласно этому шедевру, я родился под созвездием Льва и должен, следовательно, наслаждаться вниманием к своей особе. Я раздражённо фыркал во время всего чтения: вот пожил бы писавший эти строки, "купаясь в лучах известности", как я, глядишь, возмечтал бы о противоположном. Автор определённо нашёл бы общий язык с одним моим преподавателем - во всяком случае, его оценка моей личности столь же близка к действительности.

Я рад остаться один - лучше молчать, чем говорить о пустяках. И когда я закрываю за собой дверь в комнату, я не накладываю на неё ограждающих чар.

******************

Ожидание обмануло меня - Новогодняя ночь в этот раз пасмурная и тихая. Из тяжелых туч медленными хлопьями падает снег, и пламя каминов в Большом зале кажется донельзя уютным и ярким. Я долго смотрю на него, ни о чём не думая, пока меня не выводит из оцепенения звук замкового колокола. Пять часов прошло после наступления Нового года.

Отзвенел и рассыпался звон хрустальных бокалов, присутствующие - Дамблдор, учителя, несколько когтевранцев, по два человека с Хаффлпаффа и Слизерина и трое гриффиндорцев, включая меня - поздравили друг друга и пожелали удач и успехов. После этого был общий оживленный разговор над сменяющимися кушаньями - домовые эльфы превзошли сами себя, даже традиционные блюда сегодня восхитительны, - и вот теперь присутствующие разбились на беседующие группки, а я устроился у камина с бокалом всё ещё холодного шампанского.

В этом году мне исполнилось шестнадцать. Возраст совершеннолетия; я не знаю, имеет ли это значение в магическом мире, но что-то подсказывает, что следующий, только что наставший год выдастся не из лёгких. С другой стороны, разве был по-настоящему лёгким любой год в моей жизни?

…Колокол бьёт вновь, напоминая, что прошло ещё полчаса. Я поднимаюсь. Тёплая мантия лежит на подлокотнике кресла, я даже не пытался её спрятать. Всё равно от Дамблдора нельзя ничего утаить, а объяснить, что и зачем собираюсь делать, я бессилен даже себе.

Я беру мантию и выхожу из Большого Зала, направляясь к башне Астрономии.

Здесь совсем темно и тихо, площадку основательно запорошило снегом, и он продолжает падать, задёргивая обзор танцующей белой вуалью. Я прислоняюсь спиной к крупным камням, из которых сложены колонны башни и опоясывающий её парапет. В звёздные ночи отсюда наилучший обзор неба, и, если не считать практически непрерывного ветра, можно сказать, даже уютно.

Но сейчас здесь тихо. Ничто не нарушает плавного вращения снежинок.

Я пригреваюсь и почти забываю о том, зачем пришёл сюда, когда до меня доносятся далекие удары. Значит, уже шесть; через час начнёт светать, и это означает, что…

Я не успеваю додумать, что, собственно говоря, это означает. Из кромешного мрака вырывается и садится на перила парапета большая чёрная птица.

Она смотрит на меня, и мне очень хочется по-быстрому исчезнуть, тем более что я выяснил то, за чем приходил. Я уже делаю движение, чтобы уйти, когда птица встряхивается - и в ту же секунду перекидывается Снейпом.

Он сурово смотрит на меня; брови сведены надо лбом в одну черту, губы поджаты. Сверкающие глаза могут поспорить холодом с камнями колонны, к которым я прижался спиной.

\- Поттер, - говорит Снейп вибрирующим голосом, - какого чёрта вам здесь нужно?

Замечательное приветствие. "А на что ты рассчитывал?". Я изучаю пространство неба за его плечом, дожидаясь, пока Снейп остановится, чтобы вдохнуть. У него хорошие лёгкие - я успеваю услышать о себе довольно много, правда, нельзя сказать, чтобы нового. Я молчу.

\- … шпионить за мной. Будьте уверены, что я не премину довести это до сведения директора. И если подобная ситуация повторится, вы получите взыскание по полной программе. Шестьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора, и вон с глаз моих! - в конце концов завершает Снейп свой монолог.

Мне очень хочется сказать ему что-нибудь - хотя бы поздравить с Новым годом. Но я не уверен, что он помнит о том, какая сегодня ночь, а спросить, успешной ли была "командировка", не позволяет инстинкт самосохранения. Поэтому я наклоняю голову в знак того, что всё услышал, и иду к лестнице. Он спускается вслед за мной, не отставая, но и не обгоняя, так что я весь путь чувствую себя под прицелом недоброго взгляда.

Сойдя с последней ступеньки, я оборачиваюсь. Снейп тут же вздёргивает подбородок и прищуривается, словно видит перед собой редкое и крайне неприятное насекомое.

\- Спокойной ночи, сэр, - выговариваю я негромко, выделяя голосом первое слово, и ухожу быстрым шагом. Тяжёлый подол зимней мантии бьёт меня по ногам, и случись здесь оказаться кому-нибудь из оставшихся в замке, он решил бы, что я подражаю походке Снейпа.

До самого поворота коридора я чувствую на спине его взгляд.

******************

Больше на зимние каникулы не выпадает ничего примечательного. Дни тянутся, снежные, пасмурные, и воздух в замке напоён покоем и полудрёмой. Нет громких голосов, нет взрывов смеха, никуда не торопятся редко покидающие свои комнаты преподаватели. Я успеваю дочитать, наконец, "Тысяча и одну уловку квиддича" и переделать кипу щедро розданных перед праздниками домашних заданий. Компанию мне составляет Джастин Финч-Флетчли, а по вечерам заглядывает Добби, всегда возникающий с чашкой кофе - моя похвала не пропала даром.

Поэтому когда в последний день перед началом семестра в гостиную вваливается толпа шумных, разрумянившихся с мороза гриффиндорцев, я не выражаю по этому поводу особых восторгов. Они без труда замечают, что нрав у меня не улучшился. Это не смущает, кажется, одну только Джинни. И очень зря.

\- Гарри! - подлетает ко мне рыжеволосый смерч, - я так по тебе соскучилась, - она виснет у меня на шее, вытягивая губы для поцелуя. От губ пахнет сливочным пивом. Я отодвигаю её и скептически вопрошаю Рона:

\- Вы что, из Хогсмида?

\- Угу, - ухмыляется он радостно. Я стряхиваю руки Джинни, надеясь, что делаю это не слишком заметно, но ошибаюсь. Она оскорбленно отодвигается и говорит, громче, чем следует:

\- Знаешь, Гарри, Рон с Гермионой, конечно, говорили мне, что ты изменился, но ведь не настолько же! Что такое - ты боишься об меня испачкаться? Я только хотела показать, что рада тебя видеть! Извини, что дотронулась!

\- Джинни, - пытается вмешаться Рон, но она не слушает.

\- Может быть, ты теперь блюдёшь приличия так же, как Малфой? А Гермионе грубишь оттого, что она грязнокровка?

\- Джинни! - кидается к приятельнице Гермиона, и на пару с Роном тащит её к лестнице в комнату для девочек. Джинни яростно сопротивляется; на какое-то мгновение она снова встаёт передо мной - щёки красные, в глазах блестят слёзы:

\- Или, может, Гарри, ты голубой?

Становится очень тихо. Присутствующие прячут глаза. Я смотрю на троих, стоящих передо мной, и не нахожу слов для ответа. Тягостная пауза затягивается; потом раздаётся всхлип Джинни - она разворачивается и уносится вверх по лестнице.

\- Извини, Гарри, - объясняется Рон, с трудом подбирая слова, - просто Джинни… Ну, она…

\- Не надо, Рон, я понял, - останавливаю я. Мне совсем не хочется, чтобы брат извинялся за сестру. Которая, похоже, только что призналась мне в любви. Малышка Джинни - я думал, она давным-давно пережила своё детское увлечение. Её встречи с Дином Томасом не раз заканчивались глубокой ночью на его территории. Мне ли, с моим "совиным" графиком сна, не знать этого! Как-никак, у нас общий вход в комнату. И когда ночью щёлкает замок, я чаще всего ещё не сплю.

Джинни, думаю я, поднимаясь к себе и запирая дверь. Зачем, Джинни, зачем?

Я не знаю, права ли она. Наверное, то, что я не опроверг её в первые же секунды, что-то говорит окружающим - меня проводили весьма странными взглядами. Но я промолчал не потому, что постеснялся признания. Я промолчал, потому что сам не знаю.

Чу была, конечно, очень симпатичной девушкой, к тому же я был давно увлечён ею, поэтому наши редкие поцелуи вызывали у меня вполне закономерную реакцию. И эта реакция должна, с моей точки зрения, указывать на традиционное отношение к прекрасному полу.

Но я не могу не признавать, что есть нечто, смущающее меня. Потому что не только Чу вызывала у меня за время учёбы здесь похожую, и даже более сильную реакцию.

Я подолгу любовался (естественно, втайне от него) изящной фигурой и лёгкой походкой Ремуса Люпина. Его золотистые глаза не раз заставляли меня забыть о теме урока и очнуться в конце занятия. Только вечная сдержанность Люпина помогла мне не ляпнуть однажды какую-нибудь глупость вместо ответа на вопрос.

Я не мог не замечать небрежной грации Сириуса, его горделивой осанки, которую не сломил даже Азкабан, благородной посадки головы. Но Сириус был моим крёстным, поэтому мысли не уносились дальше абстрактного восхищения.

Есть и ещё один человек, подпадающий под мои критерии мужской привлекательности - поджарый, быстрый, молчаливый. С самой летящей походкой из всех, какие я видел. Только этот человек откровенно ненавидит меня, настолько, что его и без того недружелюбное лицо искажается омерзением при каждой встрече. Я не желаю иметь с ним ничего общего. Да и кто в здравом уме захотел бы оказаться рядом с тем, кто тебя не выносит?

Так что, Джинни, ты не права, делаю я окончательный вывод. Я не гей. Я просто не увлечён тобой - вот и всё.

******************

После такого весёленького завершения каникул я уже не жду от начавшегося семестра ничего хорошего, и внутренне настраиваюсь на окончательное выяснение отношений с Роном и Гермионой - в том случае, если они попытаются заговорить о случившемся. Но, к счастью, в кои-то веки раз я ошибаюсь: им, очевидно, неловко ещё больше, чем мне. Поэтому мы с облегчением сделали вид, что ничего не было. Только Джинни, встречаясь со мной в коридоре, всякий раз отводит глаза и пробегает мимо. Она бы, наверное, оскорбилась, если бы узнала, что я ей признателен - теперь взаимоотношения с друзьями перестали быть для меня насущной проблемой. Они больше не цепляются к моему настроению и выражению лица, а я в благодарность готов часами слушать Гермионины рассуждения о занятиях и Рона с его бесконечными историями из жизни близнецов.

В начале февраля меня вызывает Дамблдор. Поскольку это событие не из разряда часто происходящих, я иду к нему с нехорошим предчувствием, а выхожу задумчивый и притихший. Дамблдор был со мной откровенен. Настолько, что у меня закрадывается мысль о том, что неплохо было пребывать в положении несмышлёныша. По принципу меньше знаешь - крепче спишь. Но я всегда придерживался соображения, что страх, названный по имени - это уже половина страха. Лучше знать максимум: кто предупреждён, тот вооружён. Видимо, директор решил придерживаться того же изречения - в этот раз я получил ответы на все заданные вопросы. Это непохоже на главу школы, и я начинаю раздумывать, что риск, которому подвергают себя его доверенные лица, оправдывает себя. Наконец-то общаться с собеседником на равных воодушевляет.

Дамблдор сообщает мне, что ауроры сумели обнаружить личную резиденцию Вольдеморта и сделать там обыск (изъяли множество различных тайных, запретных и, естественно, смертоносных артефактов, явно приберегаемых для боёв ближнего радиуса действия). Кроме того, они произвели ряд арестов.

Сам Вольдеморт, разумеется, скрылся, однако теперь Тёмному Лорду понадобится не только вызволять из Азкабана большинство верных соратников, но и задуматься, какими силами это делать. Поэтому нам можно не опасаться нападений - по крайней мере, несколько месяцев.

\- Но, сэр, - возражаю я, - если большинство Пожирателей смерти в тюрьме, на какие же явки регулярно исчезает из Хогвартса профессор Снейп?

Дамблдор умолкает и проницательно взглядывает на меня, словно взвешивая, стоит ли объяснять. Решив, что стоит, он негромко произносит:

\- К сожалению, Гарри, в Азкабане сидят далеко не только Пожиратели смерти. Там сидят сподвижники Вольдеморта - что да, то да. Но это, как правило, рядовые колдуны и ведьмы, примкнувшие к нему в зените могущества и не успевшие замести свои следы потом, после его падения. От их нейтрализации мало пользы, поскольку и своему господину они приносили не бог весть сколько проку. А Пожиратели смерти - это личная гвардия Лорда. Его боевая дружина, если хочешь. И взять их в плен задача не столько сложная, сколько вообще невыполнимая.

Потому что у них есть связи и старые знакомства, на их стороне доверие общества, которое они долго и упорно завоевывали, ничем не выдавая своей принадлежности к тёмной стороне.

Поэтому то, что благодаря тебе, Гарри, в Азкабан попали Люциус Малфой, Нотт, Руквуд, Макнейр, никем не будет забыто. Ни Министерством, ни - к сожалению - теми, кто находится сейчас на свободе. Они скрывают свои имена, прикрываются масками, и далеко не всех их может опознать даже Северус, обладающий изумительной памятью на лица…

Но в его задачи не входит опознание. Их знаю *я*, Гарри - поверь, этого довольно. Северус слушает их, выведывает планы, чтобы мы могли наносить упреждающие удары. Ведь война уже идёт, Гарри, идёт с того самого дня в Отделе Тайн, когда ты не дал Вольдеморту узнать слова пророчества о нём - и о тебе.

Но даже обладая верными и достаточно сильными слугами, Вольдеморт не рискнёт напасть на Азкабан - потому что, слава Мерлину, я пока что оказался неправ, и дементоры по-прежнему хранят верность нам. Преодолеть их заслон Тому не по зубам - пока не по зубам, конечно, но мы не сидим сложа руки, покорно дожидаясь его нашествия, и кое-что предпринимаем. Об этом я не стану говорить тебе, Гарри - то, чего ты не знаешь, ты не прошепчешь даже во сне. Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что я не доверяю тебе? - спохватывается он, с тревогой глядя на меня.

\- Нет, сэр, - говорю я вполне искренне, - я бы хотел уточнить только одно. Можно?

\- Да, конечно, - я вижу, как он неуловимо подбирается.

\- Скажите, - одним дыханием выдаю я, - почему отлучки профессора Снейпа такие продолжительные?

Секунда ожидания - и Дамблдор начинает смеяться. Я ошарашенно наблюдаю за ним, не понимая, чем мог вызвать подобную реакцию. Наконец он умолкает и устремляет на меня взгляд поверх съехавших на кончик носа очков:

\- Да, профессор Снейп говорил мне о твоём новогоднем визите на башню. Честно говоря, Гарри, он был крайне рассержен. Что, скажи мне, ты там потерял? - но в голосе нет обвинения, поэтому я только пожимаю плечами. Дамблдор кивает самому себе в ответ на мой жест и продолжает:

\- Теперь тебе интересно, почему он отсутствует так подолгу, хотя, по идее, у тебя нет повода за него волноваться. Я как-то привык считать, что ваша неприязнь взаимна.

\- Да я и не волнуюсь, - начинаю я, но директор перебивает:

\- Не волнуешься, конечно, просто проявляешь интерес, любопытство, как тебе больше нравится. - Вот теперь это уже вроде бы насмешка. Но моё терпение вознаграждается:

\- Дело в том, что Северус вынужден отсутствовать по две - три недели раз в два месяца, потому что у Вольдеморта появилась мания преследования. После того, как все, кто должен прибыть, оказываются в сборе, он предварительно подвергает каждого ряду специальных заклятий - чтобы исключить возможность каких-либо магических устройств, позволяющих засечь местонахождение или передать разговоры.

\- Маггловских боевиков насмотрелся, что ли? - бормочу я, - "жучки", антирадар…

\- Что, Гарри? - заинтересованно наклоняется ко мне Дамблдор.

\- Нет, ничего, сэр, это я сам с собой.

\- Ну так вот. После того, как эта процедура завершается - а она небыстрая, Гарри, скажу тебе, занимает в среднем суток двое-трое, - Вольдеморт начинает устанавливать защиту вокруг той территории, где проходит очередная встреча. Ты позволишь мне опустить описание заклятий, которыми он пользуется? Это будет слишком долго. Прибавь к трём суткам ещё одни - и только тогда начинается непосредственно обсуждение, ради которого затевается встреча.

\- А чего ради такие предосторожности?

\- Гарри, - поясняет директор слегка раздражённо, - ты забыл, как именно Тёмный Лорд сзывает слуг?

-Через Метку…

\- Именно. И они знают место, куда спешить. А в рядах Вольдеморта пустуют как минимум два места. Маги, занимавшие их, живы и на свободе, но уже не откликнутся на зов. Это бывший директор Дурмштанга Каркаров и-

\- Северус Снейп, - заканчиваю я. Дамблдор бросает на меня непонятный взгляд.

\- Да, Гарри. Собственно, их возможного появления - с несколькими десятками ауроров за спиной - Вольдеморт и опасается. Он вернул себе тело, но ещё не обрёл бессмертия, и не рискнёт ввязаться в открытый бой. Отсюда все его предосторожности и наше вынужденное обучение Северуса анимагии - если бы не это, он и близко не сумел бы подобраться к месту сбора.

Когда всё заканчивается - не забудь про небольшую пирушку в конце, - Дамблдора передёргивает, и я понимаю, что слово подобрано слишком мягко, - сутки уходят на то, чтобы снять заклятья и перебить большую часть живых существ, оказавшихся при этом в округе. Том панически боится шпионов, и, вероятно, опасается анимагов. Поэтому, Гарри, я всегда жду профессора Снейпа с тревогой и большим нетерпением - и ни разу он не задержался сверх высчитываемого заранее срока без веской на то причины.

Я сижу, низко опустив голову и разглядывая собственные руки. В голове, отдаваясь эхом, звучит фраза, пророненная Вольдемортом полтора года назад на залитой лунным светом поляне. Он обращался к кругу людей, закутанных в чёрные плащи с надвинутыми капюшонами: "…Один, я думаю, покинул меня навсегда… Он, конечно, будет убит".

Рядом со мной лежал мёртвый Седрик, я ждал пыток - и совсем забыл об услышанном после спасения. Только сейчас я вдруг понял, о ком это было сказано. И чувствую, как спину стягивает нервным ознобом. Не успев взвесить свои слова, я поднимаю глаза и спрашиваю:

\- Профессор Дамблдор, а Снейп… профессор Снейп… знает о том, что Вольдеморт поклялся убить его?

\- Конечно, Гарри, - печально ответствует директор. - Так же, как о том, что Вольдеморт поклялся убить тебя.

Мы молчим несколько минут, пока меня не посещает новая неприятная мысль:

\- А если те из слизеринцев, родители которых служат Вольдеморту и не посажены в Азкабан, сопоставят отлучки профессора Снейпа с собраниями Пожирателей смерти?

Директор долго стоит, ссутулившись и глядя на каминное пламя, и наконец роняет почти шёпотом:

\- Мы стараемся страховаться… Он всегда исчезает гораздо раньше, а возвращается позже. Это оправданный риск. Северус знает о нём.

Свой последний вопрос я задаю голосом, которого не узнаю сам:

\- А когда… Когда будет следующая встреча?

\- В начале марта. Только, Гарри, прошу тебя: не обнаруживай этого знания перед профессором Снейпом. Мне не хотелось бы вновь быть судьёй в разборе вашего конфликта. Тем более что я как всегда не усмотрю повода для ссоры.

Я молча киваю и выхожу из кабинета, пару раз наткнувшись на углы и столкнувшись с клеткой Фоукса. Тот возмущённо кричит, а Дамблдор долго смотрит на закрывшуюся за мной дверь.

******************

За дверью кабинета, совсем как в старые добрые времена, ждут Рон и Гермиона. Они больше не задают мне лишних вопросов - вернее сказать, они их больше вообще не задают, просто идут рядом по обе руки и изредка роняют несколько слов. Я испытываю давно забытое ощущение уюта от того, что они рядом со мной. Я очень хотел бы только, чтобы прошло затаившееся внутри и исподволь грызущее чувство непонятной тревоги.

На следующем занятии по Зельеделию я ловлю себя на том, что разглядываю Снейпа. Его тонкие длинные пальцы, перетирающие листья черёмухи, казались бы почти женственными, если бы не были такими сильными. Надменно, как и всегда, вздёрнутый подбородок и линия высоких скул невольно возвращают меня к воспоминаниям о птице, которую я спас однажды от смерти - а потом долго ждал зимней ночью, чтобы, если понадобится, спасти ещё раз. Вероятно, Снейпа привело бы в ярость сознание того, что я помню о его бессилии - но когда я смотрю на голубоватые виски и скульптурный лоб, я не могу не помнить, как натирал их мятной настойкой, выводя его из беспамятства.

…Мне, безусловно, стоило бы держать в голове знание о том, где нахожусь, и не отвлекаться на посторонние мысли. Зельевар замечает, что я уставился на него. Я уже жду, что сейчас на меня обрушится шквал насмешек, которые у него отличаются совершенной изощрённостью, но, к моему удивлению, ничего не происходит. Снейп лишь дёргает углом тонкого рта и несколько секунд неприязненно сверлит меня глазами. Я торопливо мельчу сушёный корень златоцвета, и в результате ссыпаю его в котел, перепутав последовательность с ивовой корой.

Получившееся зелье гадко пахнет и напоминает по консистенции манную кашу, хотя не должно было утратить текучести. Я в ужасе думаю, что произойдёт, если Снейп заставит меня попробовать собственное произведение.

Он приближается ко мне с тяжким вздохом. От запаха из моего котла сидящий рядом Симус делается зеленоватого цвета, но в лице Снейпа ничего не меняется. Он бросает взгляд на содержимое и задаёт риторический вопрос:

\- Скажите, Поттер, сколько лет вы изучаете Зелья?

\- Пять с половиной, сэр, - отвечаю я мрачно.

\- Тогда отчего вы никогда не утруждаетесь взглянуть на доску, где я неизменно указываю очерёдность действий? Вы способны сделать правильно и довести до конца хоть одно из своих начинаний, Поттер, или все они заканчиваются так, - он направляет палочку на котёл, очищая его заклинанием, - плачевно?

\- Нет, сэр, - внезапно обретаю голос я, - не все. Кое-что мне удаётся. - Я поднимаю голову и смело гляжу ему в глаза.

Уши наполняет странный шум, окружающее отдаляется, и остаются только эти глаза, в которых удивление сменяется пониманием, а вслед за тем - гневом.

\- Ноль за урок, Поттер, - безразлично говорит Снейп, легко разворачивается на каблуках и уходит к своему столу. Я смотрю по сторонам, словно разбуженный ото сна, и моргаю. Никто не понял нашего короткого диалога, гриффиндорцы довольны, что он не отнял у нас баллы. Только Рон нагибается ко мне и утешающе шепчет:

\- Не переживай, Гарри.

Но я не переживаю. Я пытаюсь осмыслить, что минуту назад дал Снейпу понять, что знаю его тайну, и легко отделался. Конечно, он не мог допустить, чтобы то, что я осмелился возразить, сошло мне с рук. Но я поплатился оценкой за урок, а не снятием баллов или недельным взысканием.

Мне очень хотелось бы узнать, почему.

Пару недель спустя на практическом занятии по Трансфигурации профессор МакГонагалл внимательно следит за моими попытками превращения. Она говорила, что для того, чтобы определиться, в какое создание будешь трансформироваться, необходимо решить хотя бы, к какому классу оно будет принадлежать.

До сих пор я знал только, что не хочу быть змеёй - или кем угодно из пресмыкающихся. Поэтому несмотря на успешное продвижение в теории и превращение животных в предметы и обратно, до сегодняшнего дня я топтался на одном месте в выборе собственного образа.

Конечно, никто не приневоливал меня учиться на анимага - это опасное занятие, и далеко не у всех оно увенчивается успехом. Но мой отец был им. И Сириус тоже. И не имеет значения, что я увлёкся этой мыслью ближе к середине, а не в начале учебного года. В ноябре, если быть точным; какая разница?

Моё сегодняшнее усердие нельзя не заметить: МакГонагалл неторопливо подходит ближе.

\- Мистер Поттер, вы наконец определились, кем именно вы желаете быть, превращаясь?

\- Да, профессор, - сосредоточенно отвечаю я, изучая свою руку с разведёнными пальцами.

\- И кем же?

\- Ястребом. - Я смотрю ей в лицо.

Она внимательно изучает меня. Потом говорит, так тихо, что даже сидящие рядом не могут слышать нас:

\- Тому есть причина, Гарри? Я хочу сказать - то, что это именно птица, имеет значение?

Если бы я не знал, о чём она, я бы не понял. И МакГонагалл знает, что не понял бы.

Я киваю.

Она тоже кивает и отходит, велев подойти после урока, чтобы она могла дать мне персональные рекомендации - потому что к каждому существу нужно подходить с особой, только ему свойственной меркой. А я остаюсь, впервые задумавшись, почему выбрал летающее по небу, а не бегающее по земле.

Февраль проходит для меня в тщетных попытках научиться перекидываться. В конце концов, это умение должно передаваться по наследству, однако, к моему огорчению, никаких положительных результатов я не усматриваю. МакГонагалл периодически делает мне замечания о том, что нужно быть терпеливее, но я чувствую, что не в силах ждать ни одного лишнего дня.

Закончив школу, я стану аурором. Это решено, отлично; но кто помешает мне приносить пользу уже сейчас, если я освою анимагию? О том, в чём именно будет заключаться принесение этой пользы, я предпочитаю не задумываться.

Потому что едва ли Дамблдор одобрит мои планы.

******************

В марте вместо Зельеделия в расписании появляются дополнительные пары по факультативным занятиям - Нумерологии, Предсказаниям и Трансфигурации. Я подготовлен к этому разговором с директором, поэтому не выказываю удивления и не задаю вопросов преподавателям. Хотя похоже, что на меня в этом плане рассчитывают. И не дождавшись *моей* реплики, вопрос о местонахождении Снейпа задаётся *мне*. На исходе второй недели марта, когда я уже начинаю думать о том, что мастер Зелий скоро появится, ко мне неуверенно приближается Дин Томас. И осведомляется:

\- Гарри, ты, случайно, не в курсе, куда снова подевался Снейп и когда он объявится?

Я широко раскрываю глаза:

\- Дин, я как-то не испытывал желания его спрашивать. Задай ему этот вопрос, когда он вернётся, я тоже не против выяснить. - Дин скучнеет и отходит. Я остаюсь гадать, почему эта тема всплыла в беседе именно со мной.

Я очень люблю весну. Пробуждение природы, благоухание земли, освобождающейся от снега, пение птиц, которого не было зимой. И мои друзья об этом знают. А прижившаяся за последний учебный год тяга к уединению позволяет уходить по вечерам, уже не рискуя вызвать шквал вопросов и предостережений.

К тому же ночи светлеют и всё чаще бывают ясными, воздух серебрится в лунном свете. Я слышал, как Гермиона уговаривала Рона не вмешиваться в мои прогулки:

"- Рон, позволь ему разговаривать с Сириусом. Гарри верит, что действительно с ним общается, было бы жестоко с нашей стороны напоминать ему о том, что Сириус погиб.

\- Но это же всё равно что разговаривать с самим собой, - возражал Рон.

\- Ну и что? Гарри гордый, ты разве ещё не понял, что он не будет жаловаться нам. Пусть у него будет хоть такая возможность выговориться.

\- А мы-то на что?

\- Рон, - заявила Гермиона с очень характерными нотками "Ты тупица", - не лезь к нему."

Тем разговор и завершился. Если бы я услышал такие слова в начале года, в сентябре, например, я был бы искренне признателен Гермионе за чуткость.

Проблема в том, что сейчас я покидаю замок не ради того, чтобы смотреть на Сириус. Я и сам не смог бы объяснить, зачем по вечерам запахиваюсь в тёплую мантию - я всегда ухожу надолго, так что в весеннем плаще пару раз основательно промёрз, - и покидаю уютную общую гостиную.

Я снова начал проводить тут время. Теперь, когда я знаю, что вечерняя болтовня завершится прогулкой, мне стало легко здесь бывать.

Сокурсники, с которыми у меня общий вход в комнату, пришли к выводу, что свежий воздух благотворно влияет на мой характер, и ничего не говорят о том, как поздно иногда щёлкает, заявляя о моём возвращении, дверной замок.

...Я брожу по опушке Запретного леса, обходя редкие деревья, и слушаю шорохи умолкающей природы. Наблюдаю, как сгущаются сумерки, и в синеве одно за другим начинают вспыхивать окна. Гостиные факультетов, спальни, Общий зал.

В такие минуты я думаю, что нет ничего лучше, чем сделаться невидимым дозорным этого древнего замка, ставшего мне родным домом. Я не хочу покидать его, окончив курс обучения. Если я не стану преподавателем - позволят мне остаться здесь жить?

Проводить дни на службе, чтобы вечером аппарировать к воротам Хогвартса, а ночью неслышной птицей следить из ветвей, не грозит ли ему опасность. На сон может хватать и пары-тройки часов. В подобных в общем несвойственных мне мечтательных раздумьях я провожу вечера, не делая исключений для прогулок ни в пасмурную, ни в дождливую погоду.

Время от времени я устремляю взгляд вверх; но не для того, чтобы разыскать на нём созвездие Гончих Псов - прости меня, Сириус, - а чтобы окинуть глазами строгий силуэт башни Астрономии.

Я никого не жду, и потребовал бы объяснений у любого, кто посмел заикнуться о подобном. Кого мне ждать здесь, вне замка? Ну и что с того, что я выхожу не для разговоров с крёстным. Зачем? - не знаю, меня это не особо занимает. Выхожу, и всё.

Может быть, потому, что сегодня уже семнадцатый вечер, в течение которого *ничего* не происходит, мне слегка не по себе. Если быть до конца честным, не уверен, что это от холода.

Я в энный раз поднимаю голову к небу с разгорающимися звёздами. Они кажутся больше и теплее, чем зимой, словно тоже оттаяли. Я вспоминаю о том, как мы сдавали экзамен по Астрономии - в ту ночь мой декан угодила в госпиталь Святого Мунго, поражённая сразу несколькими проклятиями, а Хагрид рассвирепел, смял обидчиков и скрылся в Запретном лесу. Может быть, деревья ещё помнят, как он ломился сквозь чащу, крича: "Трусы! Трусы!"…

Я вздрагиваю, когда звёздную россыпь, на которую бездумно устремлён мой взгляд, перечёркивает быстрая тень. Подчиняясь скорее рефлексу, чем рассудку, я прослеживаю её путь - он обрывается в одной из башен Хогвартса. Мигом позже почти неразличимый с такого расстояния крылатый силуэт сменяет маленькая человеческая фигурка. Конечно, невозможно разглядеть отсюда ни лица, ни одежды - но эту походку нельзя не узнать. Чувствуя, как гулко забилось сердце, я поспешно отступаю глубже в тень и наблюдаю, как человек в два шага пересекает обсерваторскую площадку и исчезает в ведущем на башню лестничном пролёте.

Я выжидаю несколько минут, а затем возвращаюсь в замок, едва не столкнувшись с худшим патрулём из всех возможных - с Филчем и его миссис Норрис.

И засыпаю, едва добравшись до подушки.

Орден Феникса может быть спокоен - потому что Северус Снейп возвратился с очередного задания. Теперь он предоставит сведения, которые пригодятся для … как там у Дамблдора, "упреждающих манёвров"?

А у студентов в расписании появится Зельеделие.

Это ужасно. И неприятно. И я на самом деле так считаю.

******************

Если бы я сказал, что нахожу этот подходящий к концу учебный год мирным и в общем удачным, Гермиона посмотрела бы на меня задумчивыми глазами и вымолвила нечто вроде:

\- Извини, Гарри, что ты подразумеваешь под словом "удачно"?

Но она тоже должна понимать, что нам неслыханно, неправдоподобно повезло: Вольдеморт вернул себе тело, а никого из нас, по большому счёту, это до сих пор не затронуло. Не было битв, трагедий и внезапных смертей, никто не пострадал в "случайной" стычке с Пожирателями смерти, не начались широкомасштабные военные действия.

Иногда мне кажется, это связано с тем, что я всё ещё хогвартский студент. Конечно, Вольдеморту легче было бы расправиться со мной, пока я не набрал полной магической силы и не приобрел навыков, как ею пользоваться. Но что-то заставляет меня предполагать, что он выжидает момент, когда я сделаюсь дипломированным волшебником. Сразиться со мной на равных - ведь оба мы закончили именно Хогвартс - вот чего не хватает Тому Риддлу, чтобы потешить своё извращённое самолюбие. И я знаю, что готов опровергнуть его ожидания. Скитания по самым тёмным местам земного шара не сделали его ни всесильным, ни до конца бессмертным. Если мне суждено пасть - я уйду в небытие не один.

Я никогда не заикался даже Рону о проблесках своей интуиции. Может быть, потому, что осознаю: лишь шагнув навстречу своей судьбе, видишь посылаемый ею знак. Только за шаг до смерти открывается альтернативный путь. Я выжил однажды - и надеюсь выжить ещё раз, наперекор пророчествам и опасениям.

В двадцатых числах апреля у меня появляется новый повод радоваться жизни, не задумываясь о подводных течениях судеб: приближается очередной матч по квиддичу, и я снова выйду на поле ловцом Гриффиндорской сборной. Жаль, мы играем не со Слизерином, но Слизерину в этом году и так не повезло: когда в конце февраля его наголову разгромил Когтевран, я думал, команда сгрызёт собственные мётлы.

А Гриффиндор обыграл Хаффлпаф в начале октября, с минимальным отрывом по очкам. У них появился новый ловец, который наконец сумел стать достойной заменой Седрику, но это не спасло сборную от поражения.

Тогда ловцом была ещё Джинни, поскольку Дамблдор куда-то уезжал, а без его слова самовольно изменить состав никто не решился. Даже болевшая за судьбу команды МакГонагалл, хрустя пальцами, ожидала его приезда. Директору впору раздвоиться, а то и растроиться - в стольких местах он нужен одновременно. Немудрено, что он выпустил из виду моё отсутствие в сборной, из которой меня и исключили-то в его отсутствие. После возвращения и ознакомления с ситуацией он вернул меня в команду одним словом.

И хотя матч был сыгран, трудно выразить, как я был рад. Честно признаться, я уже не находил в себе сил присутствовать на матчах - к чему травить душу, если насильно отстранили от участия? Я не надеялся, что снова выйду на поле. А я выйду - на финальный матч года, с Когтевраном. И рад буду обойти ловца. Если у меня нет причин плохо думать о Чу Чанг, относиться к ней с неприязнью никто запретить не может. Это даже пойдёт на пользу команде.

Стены замка прогрелись под ярким, совсем по-летнему тёплым солнцем, стёкла окон переливаются, словно жёлтый хрусталь, в полуденных лучах. Но на высоте воздух ещё остаётся холодноватым, и когда мы по-настоящему разгоняемся на мётлах, он бьёт в лицо, выжимая слёзы. Я подрастерял было форму, и сейчас чувствую, что именно изматывающих тренировок по квиддичу мне отчаянно недоставало весь год. Я выкладываюсь с таким энтузиазмом, что капитан - Кэти Белл - визжит от восторга, как девчонка, наблюдая мёртвые петли и крутые виражи. Старина "Всполох" ещё дюжит, убедился я радостно при первом же взлёте.

И Малфой, приперевшийся на поле во время нашей тренировки, как видно, тоже это осмыслил: лицо его вытянулось от разочарования.

Я, признаться, не понял, какого чёрта ему понадобилось наблюдать за нашей разминкой - не с ними же игра предстоит, в конце концов! - но Алисия Спиннет объяснила.

Оказывается, Малфой втихаря поставил на Когтевран сколько-то там галеонов, рассчитывая, что при отсутствии сильного ловца Гриффиндору не светит победа. Никто не предупредил Драко, что я опять играю. А Джинни перешла в охотники - как и собиралась. И наша сборная вновь стала конкурентоспособной; жаль, этого не застала окончившая школу Анжелина.

Однако обеднел потомок старого рода, думаю я злорадно, глядя на Малфоя с высоты голевых колец, обеднел изрядно, коль скоро начал заводить в Хогвартсе азартные игры. Интересно, кто из Слизерина не сумел удержать язык за зубами и проболтался? Но я не буду тем, кто сообщит об этом учителям. И без меня найдутся доброжелатели. Я только приложу все силы к тому, чтобы лишить Драко возможности выиграть.

Я поймаю снитч.

Уроки тянутся до преступного долго; и словно в наказание за что-то, на горизонте замаячили экзамены. Поскольку основной курс предметов мы сдали во время СОВ, каждый, естественно, стремится отличиться на занятиях по тем дисциплинам, которые необходимы для избранной профессии. Вроде бы ежегодные испытания не должны становиться неожиданностью, но почему-то из года в год они придвигаются вплотную совершенно внезапно.

В довершение, будто нам мало подготовки к экзаменам - столы факультетских гостиных загромоздили кучи свитков и колонны учебников, скрывающие сидящих за столами студентов.

Во время всего учебного года нам не задавали такого количества домашних заданий! Особенно по профильным дисциплинам. Я уже устал скрипеть зубами, вопрошая себя - где были мои мозги, когда я радовался возвращению Снейпа? Кажется, он счёл своим долгом переплюнуть остальных учителей. Под предлогом того, что занятий по Зельеделию в этом году было мало - по чьей, спрашивается, вине? - он задал нам *столько*, что все посещающие его лекции полукровки, включая меня, припомнили слова, которых чистокровные маги не знают и вряд ли поймут.

А возражать смельчаков не нашлось. Каждый, наверное, лелеет в голове надежду отдать жизнь за что-нибудь более возвышенное, или хотя бы подороже продать свою шкуру в борьбе, которая ждёт нас за порогом школы.

Остался только год. Сумеем ли мы окончить Хогвартс, не разорвав обучение вмешательством войны?

Я не знаю. Я стремлюсь думать только о предстоящем матче Гриффиндор-Когтевран и гоню прочь остальные мысли.

******************

Утро квиддича выдаётся ясным, как по заказу. Середина мая, больше похожего на июнь, подарила нам замечательное небо без единого облачка и полное отсутствие ветра. Мы стоим посреди поля, сжимая в руках рукоятки мётел, и слушаем голос Падмы Патил, нового комментатора матчей, как обычно представляющей зрителям противников.

Я чувствую, как сердце неровными толчками разгоняет по телу трепет ожидания. Напротив стоит Чу; она едва кивает на традиционное приветствие, и в другое время меня бы это, наверное, покоробило - однако сейчас я полон предвкушения, и мне всё равно, как она смотрит на меня. Вернее, не смотрит. Она уже скоро год, как на меня не смотрит, но это не огорчает так, как отсутствующая гримаска Джинни.

Джинни была для меня младшей сестрёнкой - а теперь она мой тихий недруг.

Раздаётся свисток судьи - это приветствие мадам Хуч - и земля остаётся далеко внизу, а я ощущаю, как на губах расцветает радостная, неудержимая улыбка.

Я большими глотками пью чистый, обжигающе-холодный утренний воздух и чувствую, как растёт и ширится в груди восторг.

Вот отчего у меня испортился характер, думаю я, забывая в эту секунду все беды и тяготы, перенесённые на пятом курсе. Даже гибель Сириуса отдаляется - я понимаю, что должен наконец отпустить воспоминания и шагнуть вперёд. Не зацикливаться на прошлом - отныне у меня получится это сделать.

По руке чиркает крошечный крылатый мячик, сверкающий в лучах солнца. Я поворачиваю голову, чтобы проследить за ним, но в то же мгновение едва не слетаю с метлы - раньше Чу была повежливее и, по крайней мере, до подобных выпадов не опускалась. Пролетев мимо меня и чувствительно заехав локтем в бок, она бросает зло:

\- Ещё улыбаешься!

Злость никогда не была твоим хорошим советчиком, Чу. Я отворачиваюсь и начинаю высматривать снитч. Внизу беснуются трибуны, кажется, счёт пока равный - двадцать-двадцать, нет, уже двадцать-тридцать… В нашу пользу! Да! Рон делает явные успехи в роли вратаря - после победы на пятом курсе он, должно быть, поверил в себя.

Чу по проверенному способу пристроилась в спину и следует за мной, как привязанная. Но её метле далеко до моего Всполоха, который, кажется, тоже радуется обретённой после долгого заточения свободе. Поэтому я разрешаю себе поводить когтевранского ловца за нос - то дёрнусь влево, то резко уйду вниз. Она никогда не жаловалась на зрение, почему же не пытается сама найти снитч?

И где он, на самом деле?

Вот он. Подрагивает около трибуны комментатора - я устремляюсь туда, развив такую скорость, что наши болельщики ревут от восторга, а когтевранцы протяжно стонут - и тянусь рукой, не рассчитывая взять золотой шарик с первого раза.

Верно, он круто взмывает вверх. Я рвусь за ним, вытянув руку так, что она белеет от напряжения, не слыша ни воплей трибун, ни свиста ветра. Как давно я мечтал вновь испытать это ощущение - адреналин Усладэлем расходится в крови. И в тот момент, когда мои пальцы судорожно стискивают тельце мяча, сминая крылышки, до меня доходит, чего я не учитывал на уроках МакГонагалл.

Жажда высоты. Полёт, захватывающий дух. Свист встречного ветра. Я забыл, как это чувствуется.

Падма срывающимся голосом кричит: "Поттер поймал снитч!", а я глупо улыбаюсь, представляя, как именно буду перекидываться. Потому что теперь знаю, *как* это делать.

Мой взгляд скользит по лицам однокурсников, по волнующемуся внизу, подо мной, людскому морю. Дамблдор слегка подмигивает и приветственно поднимает руки. Справа рядом с ним - покрывшаяся пятнами нервного румянца МакГонагалл, позади Хагрид, занимающий полскамьи.

Перед директором сидит профессор Стебль, которая рассматривает меня внимательно, словно подросшую мандрагору, и аплодирует с вежливой улыбкой. Но я уже не вижу её - потому что место слева на скамье от Дамблдора пустует. Я скольжу по скамье взглядом, а затем поднимаю на него глаза.

"Он не мог проигнорировать квиддич. Он никогда не пропускает школьных мероприятий. Значит, его нет, потому что…"

Не представляю, что смог прочесть в моём взгляде Дамблдор, но на его лице проступает растерянность.

Я приземляюсь на поле вовсе не так радостно, как взлетал с него же три четверти часа назад. Матч был на диво короткий, мы выиграли - а я чувствую себя обманутым.

День теряет краски прямо на глазах. Пока он вновь не сделался чёрно-белым, я тороплюсь к раздевалке, сдираю через голову квиддичную форму и сломя голову тороплюсь к школе. Но даже на бегу, задыхаясь, не могу отделаться от мысли: как мог я не заметить отсутствия в расписании своего самого нелюбимого предмета?

Да, последние несколько недель мы тренировались, как одержимые, в конце концов, мы только что вновь победили - я толком не понял…

Сколько прошло времени? Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как его нет?

Я не могу объяснить, зачем мне нужен ответ. У меня нет слова, чтобы выразить эту необходимость. Я просто чувствую её в себе - как яркий свет, как боль. И боль побуждает меня задать вопрос напрямую, минуя дамблдоровские околичности.

\- Профессор Дамблдор! - хриплю я на остатке сбитого дыхания, увидев на очередном повороте его спину. Меня вело наитие, не иначе - но я нашёл его.

Директор оборачивается. Непохоже, чтобы он был удивлён. Он даже ни о чём меня не спрашивает. Тогда спрашиваю я. Если можно назвать вопросом отчаянную фразу:

\- Давно его нет? - В последовавшем недоумённом молчании звенит удивление. Я собираюсь с силами и заканчиваю:

\- Умоляю вас, сэр… скажите.

Дамблдор задумчиво жуёт губами, рассматривая стену за моей спиной, и избегает взгляда в глаза. Я жду - взмокший от пота, красный и какой-то совершенно несчастный. Что со мной происходит?

Наконец Дамблдор отвечает:

\- Профессор Снейп должен был вернуться два дня назад. - Я чувствую, как слова отзываются во мне эхом - где-то когда-то я их уже слышал. Кажется, это называется дежа вю.

И тут же понимаю, где и когда - от самого директора и слышал, в середине ноября прошлого года. В его кабинете. А в моей комнате лежал раненый ворон, только я не знал, кто это… Но тогда он задержался лишь на день - ведь ещё двое суток, в течение которых Дамблдор ждал его, Снейп провёл у меня. Если теперь прошло столько времени, то уже…

"Нет!" Меня самого удивляет горячность отрицания очевидности.

\- Сэр, - говорю я хрипло, - а хотя бы примерно известно, где именно должно было состояться… вы знаете, что, - доканчиваю я шёпотом.

Дамблдор смотрит на меня в удивлении, потом тяжело вздыхает и качает головой:

\- Гарри, я ценю твою храбрость, но не могу допустить, чтобы ты рисковал жизнью. Я опасаюсь, что потерял Северуса, но не позволю, чтобы его смерть повлекла за собой и твою гибель тоже.

\- Вы говорите так, словно уже нет надежды! - возмущённо кричу я, и пробегающая мимо стайка хаффлпафцев в недоумении оборачивается на нас. Дамблдор делает знак говорить тише, потом в раздумье хмурится.

\- Гарри, я действительно не знаю, где именно должна была состояться… та встреча, на которую… уехал профессор Снейп. Он сказал лишь, что вернётся с запада. Но ты не отправишься искать его, Гарри - какова бы ни была причина твоего беспокойства, ты ни на шаг не покинешь периметр замковых стен - ты понял меня? Ни открыто, ни в плаще-невидимке, - голос Дамблдора звучит сурово, и я покорно опускаю голову.

Я практически никогда не вызывал его неудовольствия.

Но ведь Дамблдор гриффиндорец, думаю я. Как он может допускать, что его верный шпион погиб - и лишь сожалеть по этому поводу? Цель оправдывает средства, так, что ли? Это борьба с Вольдемортом наделила его подобной безжалостностью?

Остаётся надеяться, что МакГонагалл не успела поделиться моими успехами по Трансфигурации.

Я тяжело вздыхаю с видимым огорчением и бреду прочь.

Мне нужно подготовиться к ночи.

В гостиной ко мне приближается Джинни, до корней волос розовая от смущения. Я недоумённо смотрю на неё - Джинни ни разу не заговаривала со мной с того дня в январе. Что ей нужно?

\- Гарри, - начинает она несмело, теребя рыжую прядь, - я хотела попросить у тебя прощения. Я понимаю, что сама виновата в нашей ссоре, - она искательно заглядывает мне в лицо. Произойди это утром - я был бы безмерно рад. Теперь я не без усилия улыбаюсь и машу рукой:

\- Ладно, Джинни… Проехали.

\- И, - не унимается она, - я тогда со зла сказала… то, что сказала.

Я не понимаю:

\- О чём ты?

\- О твоей ориентации. Я… я не нахожу, что ты голубой.

Ух ты; а я и забыл. М-да; хорошо, по крайней мере, что теперь она так не думает. Кем считаю себя я сам, мне до сих пор не удалось определить достоверно.

Я снова улыбаюсь, осторожно похлопав девушку по плечу в знак того, что извинения приняты, и поднимаюсь к себе.

Я гриффиндорец, напоминает внутренний голос. Я упрям и безрассуден. Это опасно: не говоря уж о гневе Дамблдора, ясно, что вне Хогвартса я представляю заманчивую мишень. Но разве есть другой путь? Если и есть, я его не вижу.

Вечер проходит в тщательной подготовке, но не к экзаменам, которые начнутся через две недели, а к планируемому выходу из Хогвартса. Искать Снейпа на замковой территории бессмысленно - уж конечно, Дамблдор позаботился о системе обнаружения птицы или человека на подобный случай. Поэтому здесь его точно нет.

Я тоже не смог бы выскользнуть незамеченным, поскольку директор, конечно, не спускает с меня глаз, мне не выйти и из факультетской гостиной. Но даже МакГонагалл ещё не знает, в какой степени я наделён вошедшим в поговорку гриффиндорским упрямством.

Может быть, это связано с тем, что оно состоит в кровном родстве со слизеринской хитростью. Я предпочитаю казаться слегка недопонимающим на уроках - и пожить незарегистрированным анимагом. Знай мой декан, что я научился перекидываться, у меня не было бы шансов выбраться, поскольку Дамблдор наблюдал бы не только за землёй, но и за небом.

Наконец опускается ночь - ясная, тёплая, с тонким серпом молодого месяца в вышине звёздного неба. Я открываю окно, и вдруг вспоминаю, что та ночь, когда я нашёл Снейпа, тоже была лунной. Это было полгода назад. Может быть, то, что мне везёт с освещённостью - добрый знак?

Я вылетаю из окна Гриффиндорской башни, стараясь держаться около стены, чтобы не было видно птичьего силуэта. Потому что ясно, что на сову я похож так же, как грифон на горгулью. А затем легко переношусь через западную стену Хогвартса.

******************

Конечно, ко многому в ястребином облике мне предстоит адаптироваться и научиться правильно использовать. Ястреб, например, замечательно видит, однако при моём врождённом астигматизме острота зрения режет глаза и не приносит никакой пользы. Поэтому, покружив над редким лесочком в радиусе примерно мили от замка - разве это лес в сравнении с нашим Запретным! - я спускаюсь и перекидываюсь обратно. Ну и что с того, что это опасно?

Я иду, напряжённо всматриваясь в путаницу теней и бликов лунного света, танцующих на земле и стволах деревьев. Найти здесь птицу - Снейп ведь не смог перекинуться в тот раз, будучи раненным, значит, я ищу ворона - идея практически безнадёжная.

Спустя час или где-то около того глаза начинают слезиться. Я не решаюсь звать вслух - да и как бы он откликнулся?

Скорее всего, он уже мёртв.

Но у меня нет уверенности, а я привык доверять предчувствиям. Я продолжаю поиски, хотя ночь сгущается и становится мрачнее. Я не боюсь. Мне не сразу удалось научиться перекидываться так, чтобы при возвращении в тело не оказываться нагим и безоружным, но в конце концов я добился. Палочка при мне.

… Сколько времени прошло? Лес поредел и наконец кончился вовсе, я, наверное, ушел от замка на несколько миль. Искать дальше не имеет смысла: Снейп должен был понимать, что лес укроет его, и стремиться сюда. Если он не долетел, то теперь можно прочёсывать хоть всю Англию. Результат будет предсказуемо нулевым.

Я устало опускаюсь возле массивного древесного ствола. Опушка леса кажется непроницаемо тёмной, не верится, что я различал, куда иду, и даже хотел найти чёрную птицу. Поиски оказались безуспешны, мои инстинкты меня подвели. Нужно перекидываться и возвращаться в замок.

С долгим вздохом я поднимаюсь на ноги.

Мне будет недоставать этого мрачного человека: я привык к нему. Привык за эти полгода думать о нём без всякого особого повода, просто потому, что мы были связаны общей тайной - спасением жизни. Подземелья будут пусты без Снейпа. И никто не узнает, за что он погиб, поскольку всё окутано секретностью. Неизвестно даже, узнают ли слизеринцы, что их декана нет в живых.

Я перекидываюсь и взмываю в воздух, прощальным взглядом окидывая с высоты расстилающуюся равнину. Странно - кажется, здесь неоткуда взяться людям, однако в паре десятков шагов от места, где отдыхал, я различаю чёрное пятно, напоминающее кострище. Кто мог здесь гулять?

Мне очень хочется подрегулировать птичье зрение, как окуляры маггловского бинокля, всё кажется слишком непривычным - и я снижаюсь широким полукругом, чтобы вглядеться.

А потом камнем падаю вниз и, перекинувшись, кидаюсь к этому пятну. Оно оказывается птичьим телом.

Он действительно стремился к лесу, не дотянув самую малость - но если бы дотянул, я, конечно, не нашёл бы его. Он жив - тело тёплое, я слышу чуть ощутимые удары сердца. Сколько он пролежал здесь? Как не стал добычей волков? Хотя да, звери ведь чувствуют магию… Но если прошло двое суток - а дни стояли тёплые, почти жаркие… Обезвоживание… Возвращаться придётся пешком, он успеет умереть у меня на руках. Нет, этого я не допущу.

Решительно провожу палочкой поперек запястья, открывая вену, и дожидаюсь, чтобы тёмная в лунном свете кровь смочила голову ворона. Не слишком эстетично, что поделаешь. Надеюсь, я не совершил ничего магически противозаконного, кроме колдовства вне школы? Но я ведь уже совершеннолетний…

Птица приоткрывает клюв и жадно глотает стекающую солоноватую влагу. Слава Мерлину. Я сращиваю вены и кожу, засовываю палочку в джинсы и осторожно беру ворона на руки.

И направляюсь в Хогвартс.

Я успел вернуться до того, как позеленевшее на востоке небо занялось первыми проблесками восхода. Я шёл полных два часа, практически не таясь, даже когда пересекал школьный двор - какая к чёрту разница, что скажет Дамблдор или патрульные? Гораздо важнее успеть, ведь сейчас у меня нет под рукой Добби, а времени прошло слишком много. Но замок объят предрассветной тишиной; всё спит.

Наконец-то: Гриффиндорская башня, пароль, ещё пароль - и я в своей комнате, словно и не покидал её накануне.

Я спешно прохожу к разостланной постели, опуская на неё тёплую тяжесть бесчувственного ворона, запираю дверь - и меня передёргивает от только сейчас замеченного холода. Джинсы до лодыжек вымочены росой, спина и руки покрылись мурашками… Не заболеть бы. А впрочем, на пары я сегодня так и так не пойду.

За окном начинается рассвет, в комнате светлеет на глазах. Я не хочу этого и закрываю ставни. Потом разжигаю камин.

Я возвращаю ночь - потому что в прошлый раз приводил его в сознание именно ночью. Разница ситуаций лишь в том, что теперь я знаю, откуда эта птица и что она собой представляет.

И ещё я не вижу ран.

Я отхожу на пару шагов, зажмуриваюсь на чуть большее время, чем нужно для моргания, и негромко говорю:

\- Animagum restituo.

Мне страшно открыть глаза - но я, естественно, немедленно их открываю. Снейп лежит на постели в позе, в которой секунду назад лежал ворон. Он мертвенно-белый, но глаза открыты и глядят вполне осмысленно. В упор. На меня.

\- Поттер, - хрипит Снейп, с невероятным усилием поднимая голову, - снова ты?.. - Голова падает, и я одним шагом оказываюсь рядом. Он открывает глаза: в них мука и что-то похожее на удивление.

\- Я полагал, ты не станешь возиться… зная, кто я, - выдыхает Снейп сквозь зубы. - Зачем?

Он меня поражает.

\- Чтоб не помер, - бросаю я, впервые в жизни вглядываясь в лицо Снейпа, когда он знает об этом. - Что мне сделать?

Несколько секунд он молчит, то ли собираясь с силами, то ли решая, стоит ли говорить. Это не человек, а моё персональное наказание. Наконец губы размыкаются:

\- В подземельях… шкаф… в лаборатории…- голос падает до еле слышного шёпота, и я наклоняюсь над самым ртом, чувствуя, как от его дыхания по коже разбегаются мурашки. Я вздрагиваю, прогоняя их.

Потом заворачиваюсь в плащ-невидимку и спешу в подземелья, повторяя про себя названия необходимых зелий.

…На нём в самом деле не оказалось ран - в ход пошли самые новые проклятия, обладающие не меньшей разрушительной силой. Они давно растерзали бы его изнутри, если бы Снейп трансфигурировался в человека, не добравшись до замка. Даже когда он придёт в себя, боль, должно быть, останется почти той же.

Я не справился бы в одиночку - но Снейп успел дать мне главные указания до того, как вновь потерять сознание. Последнее, что он вымолвил перед тем, как провалиться в беспамятство, была просьба:

\- И воды…

Я принёс кувшин и полотенце, поставил их около постели и начал осторожно обтирать искажённое страданием лицо, смачивая губы и виски и отмечая, как даже в забытьи тянется к влаге его тело.

У Снейпа оказалась стальная выдержка. Когда-то давно, помнится, я подозревал его в двойной игре и не мог взять в толк, почему Дамблдор так уверен в своём лазутчике. Теперь понимаю. Двое суток без всякой надежды, под солнцем днём и на холодной земле ночью, в бессознательном состоянии - и он не умер.

Я откидываю в сторону покрывало, расстёгиваю знакомую, по-прежнему шелковистую мантию, осторожно освобождаю его от рубашки и брюк и начинаю обтирать, стараясь не думать о том, что видят мои глаза и осязают руки.

Я не имею никакого права, даже если только что спас ему жизнь. Я отказываюсь думать об этом и усилием воли загоняю мысли в самый дальний угол. Когда он оправится и покинет мою комнату, я смогу выпустить их в душе. Потому что при Снейпе это просто опасно. Сдаётся мне, он не поймёт. И потом - я же не..?

Подавив совершенно бессовестные размышления - и их физическое проявление по мере возможности тоже - я заканчиваю своё занятие, укрываю Снейпа и отхожу, засунув руки глубоко в карманы подальше от искушения.

Сидя у камина, я неотрывно смотрю на мужчину, лежащего в моей постели. Ещё вчера я считал, что он ненавидит меня - а теперь выяснил, что он не желал, выздоровев, перекидываться при мне в собственный облик, опасаясь, что я пожалею о том, что спас ему жизнь.

"Неужели не хотел разочароваться", - фыркает мой внутренний голос.

Я трансфигурировал его принудительно - какой же реакции стоило ждать, кроме гневного возмущения?

Снейп чуть слышно стонет и шевелится; тонкая левая рука бессильно свешивается с кровати. Я подхожу, возвращаю её на одеяло - и словно впервые замечаю Знак Мрака, проступающий на полупрозрачной коже. Метка кажется впечатанной в плоть, в мышцы и связки, и выглядит слегка выцветшей, но чёткой.

Время останавливается. Кровь гулко шумит у меня в ушах, когда я вглядываюсь в рисунок черепа со змеёй вместо языка. Я уже видел его, всплывшим над лесом в ночь Чемпионата по квиддичу - летом перед четвёртым курсом. Впервые я рассматриваю его так близко - и провожу пальцами по чёрным уродливым линиям. Словно из-под воды, из глубин памяти поднимаются картинки воспоминаний - тоже из четвертого курса. Ночь, когда я едва не попался с золотым яйцом, загадкой на Турнире, Филч, ложный Грюм с моей картой в руках, и Снейп, прикрывающий ладонью запястье, словно его неожиданно прострелило болью. Грюм выплёвывает ему в лицо, что не все прегрешения можно изгладить - и Снейп впадает в ярость, которая смешивается… тогда я думал, что со страхом. Теперь мне кажется, с отвращением. Отвращением к самому себе - сколько он дал бы, чтобы стереть с внутренней стороны руки это позорное клеймо?

Я осторожно отрываю свои пальцы, словно пристывшие к Метке. Под пальцами бьётся трудноразличимый пульс. Он выплатил свои долги не один раз, приходит мне в голову. Теперь это уже не искупление ошибок. Это - его жизнь и, может быть, её единственный смысл. Я ёжусь. Война, которую он ведёт против меня шестой год, ничто в сравнении с истязаниями, к которым он приговорил *себя*.

Меня обрекает судьба - я знаю, что выйду однажды и буду требовать жизнь в уплату многих загубленных жизней и разрушенных судеб. Но как бы часто ни возвращалась ко мне эта мысль - в тягостных предчувствиях, в кошмарных снах, в приступах меланхолии - я гоню её прочь, как только узна **ю**. Я хочу жить, я рассчитываю на жизнь, несмотря ни на что.

Снейп ищет смерти.

А я вытаскиваю его уже второй раз; я не задумываюсь, зачем или почему делаю это. Просто потому, что делаю.

Я не хочу ещё одной победы Вольдеморта. Я хочу, чтоб он жил.

С вздохом я отираю лоб Снейпа влажным полотенцем и начинаю неторопливыми шагами мерить комнату, дожидаясь, когда он придёт в сознание. В конце концов, прошло уже пять часов с приема медикаментов. Он должен вот-вот очнуться.

На сей раз я вполне уверен, что всё сделал правильно, поскольку что он указывал мне, что делать. Но когда он проснётся, главным его ощущением будет боль, рвущая пополам. Боль от принятия лошадиной дозы лекарств и боль сживлённых внутренностей, потому что никакое обезболивающее не прогонит её до конца.

Я хочу быть рядом, когда он очнётся. Поэтому около восьми часов тихо выхожу из комнаты, произношу новый пароль Рона, который он сообщил мне после нашего примирения, и сообщаю, что не пойду сегодня на уроки, поскольку у меня температура. Я обещаю ему спуститься к мадам Помфри и возвращаюсь. И не желаю задумываться, почему я это сделал.

Минут сорок спустя с постели доносится тихий, сразу задавленный стон. Я резко оборачиваюсь, но глаза Снейпа закрыты.

Я не хочу выказать, что слышал это проявление слабости. Поэтому прислоняюсь спиной к притолоке двери и отсюда обегаю Снейпа изучающим взглядом.

Он по-прежнему бледен. Тонкие губы прикушены в усилии не выдать страдания - и я ощущаю, как что-то ломается во мне. Я… не ненавижу его. Нет, не ненавижу. Я вообще затрудняюсь подобрать слово к охватывающему меня чувству.

Это не вполне сострадание.

Я просто не в силах видеть, как он тщится превозмочь разрывающую боль. Хотя ему, по идее, не должно быть настолько плохо - в конце концов, он напичкан транквилизаторами. От принятой им дозы впору бредить - но, похоже, боль такова, что лучше бы он оставался в обмороке. Я рывком отстраняюсь от косяка и подхожу, склоняюсь ниже.

Он чувствует мой взгляд и тотчас открывает замутненные болью глаза. Взгляд тяжел и мрачен, в нём уже читается знакомая угроза. И я отвечаю на этот взгляд абсолютно неразумно:

\- Не бойтесь… Я никому не скажу.

Снейп вздрагивает, аристократичная ладонь, взметнувшись, смыкается на моём запястье. Он удерживает меня с силой, которой я не мог вообразить в его измученном теле. Чёрные глаза, в которых не разглядеть, где заканчивается зрачок и начинается радужка, не отпускают меня. Глаза, похожие на птичьи. Что он пытается высмотреть? *Почему* он так на меня глядит?

Под этим пристальным взглядом я теряюсь. Ничто не нарушает царящей тишины, и я чувствую каждый удар своего сердца, вновь и вновь разгоняющего по венам кровь. Мне страшно представить, что произойдёт, если Снейп опустит глаза. На мне нет мантии, только футболка и джинсы, и он заметит, не сможет не заметить, насколько тесны сделались эти джинсы.

Я, должно быть, спятил. Я ещё смогу пережить то, что, похоже, я всё-таки гей - в конце концов, предположения меня неоднократно посещали, только проверить до сих пор не представлялось случая. Но чтобы судьбе было угодно раскрыть мне глаза на мою ориентацию таким способом… При Снейпе… Снейпе, тяжко раненном и вызывающем желание спасти и уберечь… укрыть собой и предложить себя в качестве защитника…

Мне не пережить оставшиеся полтора года. Он изведёт меня презрением.

Я заливаюсь жаркой краской, которой мог бы позавидовать Рон, и осторожно тащу к себе руку. Снейп не отпускает её. Наоборот, тянет ближе, я слышу его шумное дыхание, с трудом вылетающее из приоткрытого рта. Он чуть ли не при смерти, напоминаю я себе с усилием. Не могу же я хотеть… Хотеть…

Я делаю ошибку, взглянув ему в лицо. Написанное там знание лишает меня способности рассуждать. Это знание может означать только… Только… Что настала пора открытий. Его тонкие пальцы трепещут в усилии подтащить меня, а во взгляде я, к своему изумлению, различаю насмешку. Но она не злая - и больше под влиянием потрясения, чем чего-либо ещё, я медленно опускаюсь на колени около постели и накрываю его холодные губы своими.

Его ладонь перебирается вверх по моей руке, словно живое существо, зарывается в волосы, пригибает ниже. Я отвечаю на поцелуй, глубокий и долгий, и к концу его чувствую, что весь дрожу. Не знаю, смогу ли встретиться с ним взглядом. Я не уверен, что понимаю, что делается. Скорее я допускаю, что сошёл с ума.

Последняя мысль заставляет меня сделать усилие, оторваться от требовательного рта и подняться. Я должен бежать отсюда - из этой комнаты, из этого замка. Потому что боюсь происходящего. Я боюсь себя. И боюсь его.

Я поднимаюсь на ноги. Он не удерживает; только смотрит, и этот взгляд истребляет секундную готовность исчезнуть. Он приклеивает меня к месту.

Наконец Снейп заговаривает. Голос хриплый, это из-за того, что он ранен и провёл в молчании последние несколько часов. Но голос обращается ко мне, и все рациональные доводы вылетают из головы.

\- Ты действительно хочешь уйти? - спрашивает Снейп, уставившись на меня исподлобья. Я не знаю, что ответить. Да и умел ли я говорить? Потом я понимаю, что качаю головой, и на узких губах появляется знакомая усмешка:

\- Ты так молчишь, словно я спрашиваю домашнее задание по окклюменции.

Я вздыхаю и краснею ещё сильнее, хотя, кажется, больше уже некуда. Словно способность краснеть осталась единственной способностью выражения эмоций. Хорошо, что в комнате нет яркого света - я осмеливаюсь надеяться, что он не различит моего горячечного румянца.

-Тогда вернись на прежнее место, - говорит Снейп, продолжая наш оригинальный диалог. Я не задумываясь опускаюсь возле кровати, однако он останавливает меня:

\- Сядь на край.

Я вновь демонстрирую послушание, на секунду подумав, исполнял ли я когда-нибудь приказы с таким воодушевлением. Он, вероятно, тоже об этом думает, потому что еще раз усмехается.

\- А теперь наклонись. Ближе.

И меня затягивает в новый поцелуй, ещё более дурманящий, чем первый, потому что к ладони на затылке теперь добавляется ладонь, скользящая под футболку. И вновь я отрываюсь от резко очерченных губ, задыхаясь и бормоча:

\- Мы… мы не можем… ты ранен… - неужели это я осмелился обратиться к нему так?

\- Чувствуется медицинская забота, Поттер, - отзывается Снейп всё так же хрипло, но теперь мне уже не кажется, что это из-за долгого молчания. - Ты ведь скормил и выпоил мне все необходимые лекарства часов шесть назад. Обезболивающее действует гораздо дольше. Так что я замечательно себя чувствую.

\- Ага, - замечаю я, - только пошевелиться без посторонней помощи не можешь.

\- Очень любезно с твоей стороны указать мне на это.

\- Но ведь в самом деле, ты не сможешь даже встать с постели, - оправдываюсь я, нерешительно его оглядывая.

\- А я должен непременно встать и пройтись? Может быть, полюбоваться видом из окна?

\- Нет, - фыркаю я.

\- Тогда заткнись и вернись туда, где был.

Я возвращаюсь.

О, Мерлин; сердце скачками прыгает в груди, когда я осторожно сдвигаю простыню и открываю его плечи, провожу пальцами по ним, по ключицам, по тёмным соскам. Он худой, но мускулы оплетают гибкую фигуру, перекатываются под кожей. Я, наверное, и сам такой же. Я редко себя рассматриваю.

Снейп реагирует на прикосновения, неожиданно сильно прикусывая мою нижнюю губу. На мгновение я пугаюсь - но на месте зубов сразу оказывается ласковый язык, нежными, извиняющимися движениями зализывающий укус. Я кладу ладони ему на рёбра, растопыриваю пальцы, пытаясь захватить возможно большее пространство этого тела. Сколько раз я прикасался так, когда проверял, жив ли ворон, вытянутый с того света? Хотел я этого уже тогда?

Хорошо, что я не знал до последних, нынешних минут, что он… тоже… Я бы не удержался.

Его руки находят мои локти, подцепляют под вытянутые рукава футболку и одним движением стаскивают её через голову. Мне не удаётся промолчать, когда прохладные пальцы начинают выводить невидимую вязь на моей спине. Я глухо мычу, и Снейп разрывает поцелуй, чтобы взглянуть на меня.

Я впервые вижу его таким - сосредоточенным, собранным - и в то же время спокойным. Я пытаюсь улыбнуться; он принимает улыбку. Глубокие глаза теплеют. И от этого тепла я ощущаю, как вспыхивает и без того уже жаждущее прикосновений тело. Я вдруг вспоминаю о том, что он полностью обнажён под одеялом, и меня охватывает безумное желание всей кожей ощутить эту наготу, прижаться так, чтобы между нами не оставалось ни дюйма, ни места для сомнений.

\- Не смотри, - прошу я нерешительно и тянусь к молнии на джинсах. Северус хмыкает, но закрывает глаза.

Я не замечаю, что назвал его про себя по имени; я слишком занят тем, чтобы справиться с неподатливым замком. Наконец молния расходится, я с облегчением стаскиваю джинсы вместе с боксёрами и осторожно ложусь рядом с ним. Снейп набрасывает на нас обоих одеяло - и сжимает ладонями мои плечи. Меня трясёт от этого прикосновения. Я твержу себе, что он ослаблен раной и я должен быть осторожнее. Северус словно слышит мои мысли.

\- Перестань думать об этом, - рычит он, притягивая меня на себя для очередного поцелуя. Кажется, что мой рот возвращает ему растраченную энергию; прохладные руки сильнее прижимают меня к себе.

…Наконец-то я ощущаю его под собой. Я хотел и не позволял себе думать о подобном так долго и так упорно, что даже по ночам, лаская себя, не решался представлять то, что происходит сейчас. Это совсем не похоже на мастурбацию; это похоже скорее на то, как сбываются сокровенные желания. Сейчас, когда я по-кошачьи трусь об него, я больше не чувствую себя одиноким. Я не хочу думать о том, какой рассвет наступит вслед этой продлённой ставнями и каминным пламенем ночи - я хочу, чтобы она длилась вечно. Он угадывает всякую просьбу моего непривычного к такому бережному отношению тела; когда его рука спускается вниз, у меня не остается сил даже на то, чтобы удивиться, откуда он знает мой ритм. Я просто отдаюсь искусным пальцам, с силой и нежностью ласкающим меня, и кончаю с его именем на губах, излив своё семя в его ладонь. Он не торопит меня и даёт время прийти в себя и выровнять дыхание. Затем осторожно касается губами плеча. Я поворачиваю голову и встречаю его взгляд.

\- Что? - спрашиваю я, с удивлением слыша новые интонации в своём голосе. У меня не было их раньше; меня *такого* не было. Я появился на свет только что, благодаря Северусу. Теперь я знаю, что такое разделённое удовольствие, о чём не раз шептались мои однокурсники, зажимающие девчонок в совятне и сарае для мётел. Но я знаю больше, чем они. Я знаю, что означает любовь.

Мне не хочется спрашивать, давно ли он относится ко мне так или мир изменился сегодня, когда он понял, что я всё равно буду бороться за его жизнь. Может быть, мы давным-давно должны были понять друг друга - но гнали от себя понимание, прятались за взаимными оскорблениями. Вот почему ты перестал цепляться ко мне на своих уроках, доходит до меня.

\- Что? - вновь спрашиваю я Северуса и улыбаюсь ему в темноте.

-Ты не жалеешь? - спрашивает он очень серьёзно. Я радостно мотаю головой и утыкаюсь в изгиб его шеи, прикусывая мочку уха. Он шипит сквозь зубы; я на секунду пугаюсь, что причинил ему боль. Потом до меня доходит, и я ругаю себя за несообразительность. Я осторожно опускаю ладонь под одеяло, скользя пальцами по выступающим ребрам, по бедру, и сжимаю пальцы вокруг его горячего члена так же, как делал он пять минут назад. Северус задерживает мою руку:

-Ты уверен, что хочешь?

\- Уверен, - шепчу я, привлекая его к себе. И он сдаётся.

Я с хрустом потягиваюсь, а затем одним движением перемещаюсь в изножье кровати - не могу не похвастаться талантами квиддичного ловца. Двигаюсь я ловко. Но позёрство тут же исчезает, когда я наклоняюсь и беру его в рот - так глубоко, как только могу. Он осторожно направляет меня, компенсируя отсутствие практики. Я вдыхаю ни с чем не сравнимый запах возбуждения и тонкий, почти неуловимый аромат лавандового мыла. Забираюсь пальцами в жёсткие черные волосы, скольжу ладонями по впалому животу, по внутренней стороне бёдер.

Неожиданно Северус прерывает меня. Я издаю протестующий возглас, но он уже укладывает меня рядом с собой. Его длинные пальцы начинают гладить мои ягодицы, и на секунду я чувствую замешательство.

\- Слушай… - начинаю я, но он прерывает фразу взглядом. Я знаю, говорит этот взгляд. Но я всё-таки заканчиваю, опять жгуче покраснев, - я делаю это в первый раз.

\- Я знаю, Гарри, - отвечает он тихо. И от того, что он назвал меня по имени, или от того, что впервые кто-то столь легко угадывает мои чувства, я проникаюсь ощущением, что всё будет хорошо. Я подкатываюсь ему под бок и расслабляю судорожно сведённые ноги.

Его пальцы пользуются приглашением и теперь кружат вокруг моего входа, не пытаясь пока проникнуть внутрь. Я прислушиваюсь - ощущения приятные, не более того, но я ведь всё равно намерен позволить ему сделать всё…

В этот момент Северус спускается чуть ниже - мне на грудь ложатся тяжелые пряди волос - и смыкает губы на моём соске, заставляя вскрикнуть от внезапного удовольствия. По движению губ у кожи я понимаю, что он улыбнулся. Жаль, что я лишён возможности это увидеть. Затем следует очередь второго соска, и Мерлин, мне никто не говорил, что в пупке расположена эрогенная зона - я чувствую, как вновь наполняется кровью мой член. Северус, видимо, тоже это замечает, потому что в ту же секунду вбирает его в рот. И когда я дугой выгибаюсь на кровати, один из пальцев оказывается у меня внутри. Но я слишком поглощён ощущениями, чтобы заметить это, поэтому реагирую только тогда, когда пальцев становится уже три, и Северус находит потрясающе чувствительную точку, гонящую вдоль позвоночника волны наслаждения.

Я почти хочу, чтобы он продолжил делать это и позволил мне снова кончить - но в голове раздаётся что-то, смутно напоминающее голос совести, и я, задыхаясь, широко раздвигаю ноги:

\- Иди сюда.

Он слушается. В другое время сознание, что я могу заставить слушаться Северуса Снейпа, послужило бы поводом для гордости. Сейчас меня сжигает нетерпение. Он осторожно устраивается на мне, непроизвольно выдавая, что ему всё ещё больно - но он не меньше моего хочет происходящего, и я не стану обнаруживать, что замечаю скованность его движений. Вместо этого я обнимаю его, ободряя. Северус смотрит мне в глаза. Я киваю, и он начинает осторожно проникать внутрь- дюйм за дюймом.

До меня не доходит, что он, конечно, использовал заклинание смазки. Мне кажется, что он не может не поместиться во мне. Потому что для этого я создан - принимать его. Он заполняет не только моё тело, но и пустоту в душе. И когда наконец входит до конца и останавливается, содрогаясь всем телом и тяжело дыша, стремясь совладать с яростным желанием, я ощущаю мир целостным.

\- Северус, - шепчу я, не слыша себя, - Северус... Северус… - Его имя, холодное и непримиримое, как он сам, сейчас звучит, словно звук знойного ветра, нежащего пустынные дюны. Оно не для Большого зала, не для окликов Дамблдора - оно для темноты, такой, как эта. Для меня.

Он начинает двигаться - медленно-медленно, сжав зубы, чтобы не повредить меня. Но я не чувствую дискомфорта - наоборот, понемногу ощущение неудобства уходит, оставляя меня один на один с всё возрастающим удовольствием. А потом отступает и забывается память о том, как меня зовут, и вселенная подчиняется усиливающимся глубоким толчкам, и когда его ладонь сжимается вокруг моего члена, я кончаю, кажется, даже сильнее, чем в первый раз. Несколькими мгновениями позже Северус присоединяется ко мне, и в горловом вскрике я слышу своё имя.

Потом мы долго молча лежим рядом. Тишина нарушается только однажды, когда Северус пытается выбраться из постели, чтобы, наверное, скрыться в своих подземельях. Но он ещё слишком слаб, а занятия любовью лишили его остатков сил. Я беззастенчиво пользуюсь этим, чтобы остановить его и уложить назад в кольцо моих рук. Несколько минут он как будто собирается с мыслями, чтобы возразить, но в конце концов вздыхает и расслабленно затихает. Не думаю, что даже после случившегося он позволил бы себе, бодрствуя, положить голову мне на плечо - но когда человек спит, тело решает само.

Я прислоняюсь щекой к его разгладившемуся во сне лбу и тоже засыпаю. Последняя моя мысль перед сном была о том, что я впервые проснусь в своей постели не один. И вряд ли об этом пожалею.

******************

Кажется, прошла вечность перед тем, как я снова открываю глаза. В первые несколько секунд я силюсь понять, почему лежу в постели - всё забылось, кроме предрассветного возвращения, и теперь должен быть ещё только вечер. Отчего же я сплю?

Я поворачиваю голову и натыкаюсь щекой на тёплое плечо человека, неслышно лежащего рядом. Память возвращается, оглушая меня пониманием, что случившееся не относилось к сновидениям.

В дверь негромко, но энергично стучат - должно быть, этот стук меня разбудил. Камин потух, и в комнате темно. Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Северуса, я выбираюсь из постели и нашариваю футболку. Потом с зевком, от которого чуть не вывихнул челюсть, дохожу до двери и пытаюсь открыть. Ручка не поддаётся. Ах, да - охранные заклинания. Ещё несколько секунд и новый стук - я нахожу палочку и наконец распахиваю дверь. За ней обнаруживается Рон. Я щурюсь от падающего из коридора света, снова зеваю - неужели не выспался? - и осведомляюсь:

\- Угм?

\- Гарри, - трёт переносицу мой друг, - ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Верно, я же сказал, что заболел.

\- Уже да, - отвечаю я, - а что?

\- Ну, ты говорил, что спустишься к мадам Помфри, но тебя там не было, - говорит он сконфуженно.

\- Ты меня проверяешь? - интересуюсь я с раздражением, и Рон выглядит раздосадованным:

\- Это не я, а Дамблдор. Он ещё утром узнавал, где ты, а после ланча подошёл и сказал, что в госпитале ты не появлялся. Вот и велел выяснить, где ты, я приходил к тебе дважды, и ты не открыл. Он теперь, наверное, рвёт и мечет.

\- Рон, ты приходил дважды? - ошеломлённо повторяю я, - а ты стучал? - Неужели я не слышал?

\- Естественно, - фыркает тот, - какого чёрта, Гарри, ты накладываешь эти охранные заклинания? Я чуть не рехнулся, а вдруг с тобой случилось что-нибудь?

\- Нет, Рон, - отвечаю я по мере возможности искренне, - я просто проспал весь день и не слышал твоего стука. Зато я уже гораздо лучше себя чувствую. И сейчас лягу спать снова.

Рон выглядит удивлённым и даже, кажется, обеспокоенным.

\- Гарри, может, всё-таки спустишься к Помфри? Вдруг у тебя жар?

\- Нет, - отказываюсь я решительно, - жара у меня нет, я просто хочу выспаться. Завтра пойду на занятия. Рон, ты извини, что не приглашаю, просто у меня сейчас нет настроения общаться, да и в комнате не прибрано…

\- Да, Гарри, если тебя начал беспокоить порядок в комнате, ты и впрямь нездоров, - ёрническим тоном произносит Уизли. - Ладно, пойду, скажу Дамблдору, что видел твою дрыхнущую тень - а то как бы он через полчаса сам не пришёл убедиться, что ты здесь. - Он бросает на меня проницательный взгляд, но я только улыбаюсь в ответ. - Завтра, кстати, среда, - вспоминает он ни с того ни с сего. - А Зелий нет как нет. Может, больше и не будет?

Я боюсь выдать себя выражением лица, поэтому поспешно тру его руками и мычу сонным голосом что-то невразумительное. Наконец Рон желает мне "продолжения спокойной ночи" и уходит.

Я запираю дверь, уже привычно возвращая на место охранные заклинания. Конечно, какого чёрта я их накладываю, Рон? Чтобы ты не зашёл без стука и не грохнулся в обморок, - весело проносится в моей голове.

Я аккуратно забираюсь назад в нагретую теплом двух тел постель с намерением вновь уснуть - я нашёл способ начать высыпаться. Нужно спать рядом с Северусом.

Он, кажется, даже не шевельнулся с того момента, как заснул. Но сейчас в неподвижности уже нет прежнего бессилия - это крепкий сон выздоравливающего человека.

Я вглядываюсь в темноте в бледное лицо с закрытыми провалившимися глазами и бережно касаюсь сомкнутых губ. Он был так нежен со мной - каким он будет, когда проснётся? Не захочет ли сделать вид, что между нами ничего не изменилось?

Но я в любом случае не позволю ему этого сделать.

Я медлю, вслушиваясь в еле уловимое дыхание, потом перемещаюсь выше, устраиваюсь удобнее и перекладываю его тяжёлую голову обратно к себе на плечо. Когда-то, в другой жизни, мне казалось, что Снейп не моет волосы; это было противно.

До того, как я впервые вдохнул их запах.

Теперь мне безразлично, грязные они или нет. Я хочу лишь, чтобы никто, кроме меня, не смел прикасаться к ним губами. Чтобы никто не вздумал проверить наощупь, сальные они - или просто блестят жирным блеском, как перья птиц.

Птицы. Ворона.

Второй раз я просыпаюсь сам - должно быть, потому что выспался. Я лежу несколько секунд, не открывая глаз, и примеряюсь к положению вещей, которое Снейп не преминет обозначить, когда проснётся. В том, что он так и сделает, я не сомневаюсь - если даже *я* уже не смею назвать его по имени, то зельевару, конечно, и вовсе покажется, что накануне он бредил, а теперь вот очнулся.

Держись, Гарри, желаю я сам себе, затем с силой потягиваюсь и сажусь.

Тишина в комнате изменилась - я понимаю, что Снейп проснулся и, наверное, наблюдает за мной.

Я встаю, подхожу к окну и раскрываю его, впуская лучи раннего утра. Некоторое время промаргиваюсь, привыкая к свету, затем бросаю взгляд на часы - шесть - и лишь тогда поворачиваюсь к постели.

Он лежит, закинув руки за голову, и пристально смотрит на меня своими чёрными глазами. Взгляд не обещает лёгкой беседы, но у нас есть пара часов - до того, как придёт время выходить во внешний мир. Я откашливаюсь:

\- Доброе утро.

Снейп молчит и только иронически вздёргивает правую бровь. Интересно: он что, вот так сходу полагает заставить меня отказаться от прошедших суток?

\- Доброе утро… Северус, - повторяю я чуть громче, подхожу к постели и устраиваюсь на краю. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Поттер, - наконец разжимает губы Снейп, - ты в самом деле считаешь, что после спасения жизни имеешь право обращаться ко мне по имени? Уверяю тебя, что это вряд ли возможно. Я сообщу директору о твоих заслугах и настою, чтобы тебя не исключили за них из школы - это будет главным проявлением той благодарности, которую я испытываю за спасение. А теперь не будешь ли ты так любезен дать мне мою одежду и одеться сам? Признаться, никак не предполагал, что гриффиндорцы настолько мало заинтересованы в том, чтобы прилично выглядеть, хотя бы и на территории своих спален. Твоё тело меня не интересует, поэтому спрячь его красоты до другого раза. - С этими словами Снейп пытается сесть.

Я немею от его лицемерия. Даже принадлежность к Слизерину не даёт права откровенно лгать в лицо! Кровь бросается мне в голову, и я язвительно справляюсь, не думая о последствиях:

\- А ночью красоты моего тела интересовали тебя так же мало, Северус? - Я рассчитывал хотя бы смутить его. Но реакция превосходит мои ожидания: Снейп откидывается на подушку и потрясённо смотрит на меня:

\- Ночью, Поттер? О чём ты говоришь?

\- Ну, не ночью, вчера днём, какая разница, для меня все минувшие сутки были одной сплошной ночью… Как ты можешь отрицать очевидное, Северус, после того, как спал со мной? - Я чувствую, что почти кричу на него, но Снейп смотрит на меня в испуге и изумлении:

\- Ты лжёшь, Поттер. Я не мог прикоснуться к тебе так, как ты намекаешь - помимо того, что ты мне неприятен, ты мой студент.

Вместо ответа я откидываю одеяло, не обращая внимания на негодующий возглас, и тыкаю пальцем в бледный след вчерашнего укуса, справа, под линией рёбер. Снейп смотрит на него, отказываясь верить глазам, и уже набирает в грудь воздуха для очередной отповеди. Тогда я советую:

\- Если не веришь, понюхай простыни! Мы их не очищали - так неужели ты не чувствуешь запаха, Северус?

Снейп втягивает глубоко вырезанными ноздрями пряный аромат, который сохранился после наших разгорячённых тел, и вздрагивает. Я смотрю ему в лицо и даже забываю покраснеть - настолько важно для меня то, что он теперь скажет.

Пауза затягивается; наконец Снейп проводит рукой по лбу и шепчет, ни к кому не обращаясь:

\- О, Мерлин…

Ты думал, что это был сон, осознаю я. Ты считал, что наяву ничего не было - и намеревался уйти?

Одним движением я оказываюсь в постели и натягиваю простыню на нас обоих. Северус отчаянно дёргается в попытках освободиться, но я наваливаюсь на него всем телом - и с безудержной радостью ощущаю реакцию на своё прикосновение. И Снейп тоже её ощущает.

\- Чёрт побери, Поттер, слезь с меня немедленно! - рычит он яростно, - даже если то, о чём ты говоришь, было - это была горячка, ничего больше! Если хочешь убедиться в этом, убедишься - я сегодня же напишу заявление об уходе!

\- Нет, - произношу я прямо ему в ухо, - не надо, Северус, не надо… Не заставляй меня верить твоим словам - верить, что ты этого не хотел. Это неправда, я знаю. Мне всё равно, почему ты ко мне так относишься - только не отказывайся, прошу тебя!

Моя отчаянная мольба заставляет его на секунду прекратить вырываться и взглянуть на меня с намёком на интерес:

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я люблю тебя, - вырывается у меня против воли, - я люблю тебя. Не надо, не говори ничего… Молчи… Молчи…

Он и вправду молчит и лежит неподвижно, то ли устав от нашей борьбы, то ли слишком поражённый, чтобы продолжать её. Я чувствую, как горит лицо, и не смею поднять глаза, когда слышу его вздох.

Голос Снейпа произносит:

\- Ладно. Что мы станем делать? - Жёсткие пальцы, бывшие такими ласковыми ночью, безжалостно тянут меня за волосы. Я поднимаю голову и смотрю на него, чувствуя, как на лице постепенно проступает улыбка:

\- Не знаю. А что?

******************

Когда в расписании на четверг появилось внеплановое Зельеделие, протестующие стенания студентов были слышны, наверное, даже профессору Трелони в её задымлённой курениями башне. Особенно страдал Хаффлпаф, Гриффиндор практически не уступал ему, но, разумеется, это ничему не помогло.

А мне впервые в жизни *хочется* оказаться в аудитории без окон, под пронизывающим взором мастера Зелий.

Я спускаюсь в подземелья вместе с толпой однокурсников и слизеринцев, когда меня обгоняет Малфой.

\- Ну, Поттер, - произносит он с гаденькой ухмылочкой, - счастлив придти на любимые лекции? - Я вопросительно вскидываю бровь. "У кого я научился такой реакции?" Низ живота предательски теплеет; я отгоняю мысль, пока она не стала цветной картинкой.

\- Если ты говоришь о Зельеделии, Драко, то мне непонятно, как ты учишься уже шестой год, боясь уроков у своего декана.

\- Я говорю о том, Поттер, что Снейп по какой-то неведомой причине оставил тебя в покое. Так вот, дай только закончиться учебному году, я возмещу тебе его невнимание, - отзывается Малфой шёпотом.

Я брезгливо стираю с лица брызги слюны и отвечаю:

\- А в школе весь год слабо было, Дракушко? Или папу вот-вот освободят из Азкабана, что ты так осмелел? - Он меняется в лице и тянется за палочкой, но я не дожидаюсь, пока он её вынет, и без затей заезжаю ему локтем в челюсть - благо на лестнице он стоит ступенькой ниже меня.

\- Браво, Поттер, - раздаётся в наступившей тишине. Я поднимаю глаза и вижу Снейпа, стоящего у открытых дверей кабинета. Я поспешно отвожу взгляд, чтобы не покраснеть. - Я как всегда застаю вас перед дракой. Минус десять баллов Гриффиндору, - продолжает Снейп. - Драко, пройдите к мадам Помфри, пусть она осмотрит ваше лицо. Всех остальных прошу в класс - урок начался пять минут назад, вы задержитесь после звонка.

Мы гурьбой проходим внутрь и рассаживаемся. Снейп стоит на своём обычном месте у доски, и если не знать его лица так, как знаю теперь я, ни за что не скажешь, что он держится на ногах усилием воли. Но ни мне, ни Дамблдору не удалось отправить его долечиваться в госпиталь.

Вчера он направился к директору прямиком из моей комнаты, когда начались пары и гостиная опустела.

Час спустя туда вызвали меня, не дожидаясь окончания уроков.

Дамблдор, вообще-то, сначала чуть не оторвал мне голову. И ему было более чем любопытно, как я сумел незаметно покинуть замок. Я опасался, мне придётся признаться, что я стал анимагом, но Северус прекратил допрос в самом начале. От скупых слов его заступничества мне тепло и сейчас: "Оставьте Поттера, Альбус, прошу Вас. Вы не хуже меня понимаете, что если бы не он, оповещать Орден о планах Тёмного Лорда было бы уже некому." Снейп, видимо, принёс Дамблдору какую-то ценную информацию, а может, директора поразило это вмешательство - он согласно кивнул, отпуская меня. Я вышел в коридор и медленным шагом направился к Главному залу. Снейп догнал меня несколько минут спустя. Вокруг никого не было, и он слегка дотронулся до моего плеча, проходя мимо.

Я знал, что ждать было наивно, но всё равно прождал полночи. Он не пришёл. Решил, что ему это не нужно? Или просчитывал за и против?

Я не знаю, что думать. Не знаю, что делать.

\- … долго отсутствовал. Но это не помешает мне проверить, насколько успешно вы справились с заданиями, оставленными вам перед отъездом. Начнём мы, пожалуй, с Поттера. - Я вздрагиваю и оглядываюсь, вырванный из воспоминания звуком своей фамилии, и вижу, что Снейп холодно смотрит на меня. Он давным-давно не вызывал меня, я надеялся, этого не произойдет и теперь. Я ошибся, но проблема даже не в отсутствии домашней работы - я не могу оторваться от взгляда этих глаз. Я тону. И молчу.

Северус отворачивается.

\- Судя по вашему безмолвию, Поттер, вы не подготовились к уроку, - подытоживает он. - Ноль за домашнее задание и ноль за урок. Грейнджер?

Гермиона начинает бойко перечислять свойства какого-то растения, а я гляжу на Снейпа, прослеживаю каждую линию его фигуры. Ну да, я не готов к уроку. Зато я доставил на этот урок учителя. Ещё недавно меня возмутило бы, что Снейп этого не засчитывает: он мог хотя бы не спрашивать меня. Сегодня меня забавляет такой подход.

Я сижу на занятии тихо и только наблюдаю за Северусом тайком от окружающих. Когда он начинает обходить аудиторию, проверяя теоретические расчёты ингредиентов для Усыпляющего зелья, он не задерживается рядом ни на секунду - но мне на колени падает записка. Я торопливо прячу её в рукав - словно её перебросил кто-нибудь из однокурсников.

После урока я, не в силах терпеть до комнаты, торопливо разворачиваю клочок пергамента, спрятавшись за статуей в одной из галерей. Там всего несколько слов: "Плащ-невидимка. Мой кабинет. 23-00."

Мне хочется рассмеяться - громко, раскинув руки, хочется взлететь без метлы. Я поспешно оглядываюсь - каким-то чудом в коридоре пусто - и перекидываюсь, чувствуя, как вольно и широко распахиваются вместо рук птичьи крылья, а тело теряет вес.

А затем стремительно выношусь в окно галереи. Вверх, вверх, мимо шпилей башен - к солнцу!

Мне хочется кричать о счастье, и я даю себе волю, зная, что никто не услышит, а услышав, не разберёт птичьего языка. Кроме него - того, кто будет ждать меня в подземельях, когда Хогвартс уснёт.

И я приду к нему.

**Эпилог.**

На моём письменном столе сидит, оправляя клювом перья, большой чёрный ворон. Со шкафа на него мрачно поглядывает смирившаяся с вторжением Хедвиг.

Ворон горделиво разворачивает могучие крылья, нетерпеливо клекочет, привлекая моё внимание, и переступает когтистыми лапами.

Я усмехаюсь: кто бы мог подумать, что Северусу не чуждо кокетство? Подхожу ближе, поднимаю руку и ласково провожу ладонью по глянцевым перьям на шее.

Ворон замолкает и пристально смотрит на меня.

\- Лети, - говорю я ему твёрдо, глотая застрявший в горле комок, - лети. Я буду ждать тебя. Я тебя встречу.


End file.
